Nights
by LaylaYuy
Summary: A collection of short one-shots about the nights that take Kel and Dom's relationship from just friends into something more.
1. Stormy Weather

Nights is a collection of short one-shots about Kel and Dom as their relationship transforms from friendship into something more. I chose to write about the nights that they end spending together, so there is no real focus on the events during the day. Each chapter starts with a short paragraph from the perspective of an all-seeing narrator before switching to either Kel or Dom. And it ends with a paragraph from the narrator also. I know it's an odd style. But oh well. It's mostly a test to to see if I can write romance with any skill. I'm not sure if I've succeeded. And I'm not sure how many chapters this end up having. But I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think.

Layla

* * *

Stormy Weather

The first night they spent alone together had nothing to do with romance and everything to do with survival. Shortly after the conclusion of festivities of Raoul's wedding at Steadfast, Third Company was stationed at New Hope to help secure the newly rebuilt forts and towns of the region for the coming winter months. The squads of Third Company cycled through New Hope, Mastiff, Giantkiller, Goatstrack, Riversedge, even going as far north and east as Anak's Eyrie and Northtwatch, to bring news between stations, ensure the safety of the northern roads, and shift supplies to troubled communities. That they based out of New Hope was Lord Raoul's decision, not that Kel or Dom were complaining.

It was late November when Dom's and Aiden's squads returned to New Hope after making their first circuit of the winter. As always the men of the Own added their names to the duty rosters, helping the town's people out in any way required. It was originally Wolset who was to go on patrol with the Lady Knight on the first day of December, but the ride from Steadfast to Mastiff had given the corporal a rather nasty head cold, and he hadn't shaken it by the time the group reached New Hope almost three weeks later. Concerned that sending the ailing corporal out into the chilly weather again after another healing would have more lasting results, Dom said that he would take the duty. In Dom's defense, he didn't learn that he would be riding with Kel until after he'd agreed, not that he was complaining.

The day started crisp and clear, with a sharp chill in the air that reminded everyone that true winter was just around the corner. Riding out shortly after the noon bells, Kel and Dom took the wandering path through the lightly snow covered roads, taking the opportunity catch up with each other as they patrolled.

Kel's laughter rang out, cutting the quiet forest calm. "She left Aiden standing there without his clothes?"

Dom's blue eyes twinkled with wicked merriment. "Without a stitch. He had to go apologize the following morning, in front of everyone, to get his clothes back." He had spent the past hour regaling Kel with the rather humorous romantic exploits of his and Aiden's squads. "If anyone so much as mentions his stirring apology, Aiden tries to crawl under the nearest rock. The lady was so loud when she tossed him out of her rooms that the entire town of Riversedge turned out the next morning to watch him grovel for his clothes," Dom drawled, enjoying the story as much as he enjoyed making Kel laugh. Getting the ever serious and focused Lady Knight to relax had been a favorite pastime of his since she rode as Lord Raoul's squire.

"And I'm sure you boys make sure to spare Aiden his embarrassment whenever possible," Kel snorted, knowing that the men of the Own took great pleasure in tormenting one another over stories such as this one.

Dom's innocent look earned him another laugh. "Why, Mother, we would never do anything to make Sergeant Aiden even the slightest bit uncomfortable." Even he couldn't keep a straight face at that statement, and laughed easily.

"Speaking of uncomfortable, have you heard how Neal…" Kel was interrupted by the anxious twittering of her sparrows returning from their own patrols. With a quick glance at each other, Kel and Dom rode 

swiftly after the sparrows, dodging trees and bushes until they rode onto the open path of the northern road along the Greenwoods River.

Up ahead a merchant cart was sprawled in the middle of the path, the rear axle broken. Orphel and his family had left New Hope around midmorning, on their way to Anak's Eyrie for the winter months. Apparently, the family had made it less than ten miles before their cart had broken down. Relieved that the situation didn't involve any bandits, raiders, or immortals, Kel and Dom quickly moved to help the family change the axle.

By the time Orphel and his family returned to their journey, evening was approaching, and Kel and Dom had several more miles to ride to complete their patrol circuit. With a friendly wave to the family, they remounted, and rode northwest, hoping to complete their patrol before anyone at New Hope became too worried. Knowing that Neal would worry anyway, Kel sent two of her sparrows back, to hopefully reassure the town that it's commander and the missing King's Own Sergeant were fine.

They made good progress until they came upon the remains of a Spidren web. Although they looked thoroughly through the surrounding area, they found no other sign of the difficult immortal, but would have to warn everyone that at least one was in the area. By the time they returned to the patrol circuit it well past dusk, and the temperature was dropping very quickly. Rather mean looking clouds were billowing up over the mountain at an ominous speed.

Both were feeling a little tired after the work of repairing the broken axle, and the extended and tense search for the spidren left them both wishing for warmth and the safety of New Hope. They were within five miles of the town when the looming storm began dumping snow on them. Although early in the year for a true winter blizzard, the storm left Kel, Dom, and their horses with no option but taking cover until it ended. With the cutting wind whipping violently around them and falling snow so thick that they couldn't see more than a foot in front of them, both Kel and Dom were grateful for the shallow cave they found cut into the mountainside. It wasn't as open or as deep as either would have liked, but it would at least keep them, Hoshi, and Dom's horse, Winddancer, out of the worst of the elements.

Working quickly and efficiently, the two humans unsaddled the horses and brushed them down. They built a small fire with what little dry wood they could scavenge, putting some aside in case it became necessary. As the temperature continued to drop, both worriedly watched the storm. In little over an hour, the storm had dropped two feet of snow on the forest floor and showed no signs of stopping. The weak fire they had going was smokey and threatened to die out whenever the wind whipped through the opening of the cave.

Kel sat quietly beside Dom on the far side of the fire; the two were backed up against Hoshi and Winddancer, sharing body heat with the two horses and each other. Even with the left side of Kel's body touching the right side of Dom's under their doubled up horse blankets both were shivering from the cold. At first their conversation focused mostly on the storm, food, and the possible presence of spidren, but as the cold and physical tiredness began to take its hold on them, both Kel and Dom had to work to keep their eyes open.

When Kel startled awake to realize that her head had just dropped onto Dom's shoulder, she decided that something had to be done to keep them conscious before they both froze to death in their sleep. "We can't fall asleep," she stated evenly.

Seeing as opportunity to tease her, Dom replied, "Really, Lady Knight? Then you weren't just using me as a pillow, but rather stretching a stiff neck?" He's customary drawl was somewhat garbled due to the chattering of his teeth.

Hoping that the weak fire light and windburn, hid the blush on her checks, she said solemnly, "Neck muscles are known to stiffen in cold weather." It earned her a quiet laugh. "But seriously, Dom, we can't fall asleep." Grasping for something to focus on Kel remembered the story she had started to tell Dom before they were waylaid by Orphel and his family. "I never finished telling you about Neal and the spice power mix up."

Dom gave her a game smile. "I am always willing to be entertained by stories of my meathead cousin."

Despite the weak fire Kel's eyes and smile were easy to see. "We received a shipment of healing herbs and other necessities from Corus a few weeks ago. They caravan with the healing herbs met up with a caravan of Gallan merchants on the road. They did some trading among themselves before they arrived at New Hope. Somehow during the trading, they got a bag of anti-itching powder mixed up with a rather spicy herbal seasoning powder." Kel started to chuckle. "They day the carts arrived, Neal and I pulled Meech, Loey, and several of the younger children out of an ivy bush. Neal used the last of our powder on the children. He was itching so badly by the time the wagon pulled in that he found what he thought was the anti-itching powder and covered himself with it."

Sitting so close to one another, Kel could feel Dom's laugh before she heard it. "The spicy herb made his initial rash even worse. He couldn't sit still for two days." It took several moments for the two to stop laughing.

"Ahh, the Meathead. He's such a wonderful source of amusement," Dom said, still grinning. He began to tell her a story about one of Aiden's men and his encounter with a snake. Focusing on the silly stories they told, their teeth chattering laughter continued until well after midnight. Eventually, though, even laughing couldn't stop the drooping of eyelids.

After a lull in the conversation that lasted several long minutes, Kel stood to place a large branch into the smokey, and mostly ineffectual fire. When she returned to the blankey-fort, as Dom had called it earlier, she was shaking from the cold.

Without really thinking about it, Dom reached over and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, pulling her closely against his side to warm her. "We have a few hours left until dawn, but at least the snow looks like it's slowing."

Fighting to keep her eyes open, and to keep from blushing, Kel nodded. "Hopefully it will have stopped by morning and we can make it back to New Ho-o-ope." She ended on a huge yawn. "I can't think of any more good stories."

Dom shifted his weight back against the wall of the cave and Winddancer's side. He pulled Kel with him, saying. "A little sleepy there, Protector?" When she snorted softly, he coaxed her head down against his shoulder. "I think your neck is a little stiff. You may stretch it against my shoulder if you wish," he teased.

That earned him a laugh, but she didn't resist when he settled her against him, silently reminding herself that she would not get any ideas from this. He was just trying to keep them both warm, not that she was complaining.

With her head half resting on his shoulder and half against his chest, Dom said softly. "Tell me about the Yamani courts. What was it like growing up there?"

Forcing herself to think in spite of the cold and sleepiness, Kel told him about the formal rules of the emperor's court, about her favorite formal tea ceremony, and about Nariko, the emperor's training master.

"You must have surprised everyone during page training with your Yamani fighting style; I remember Neal's letters saying that you almost threw one of your instructors on the first day. You certainly surprised most of us when you were a squire," Dom said.

Kel rolled her eyes, although Dom couldn't see it. "You mean I kept getting in trouble for my Yamani fighting style," she said dryly. "The first day of page training we worked with the Shang Wildcat and the Shang Horse. Hakuin Seastone also trained with Nariko. I didn't mean to try to throw him; it was just habit after all those years of training with her. It was exactly what Anders told me not to do."

"He told you not to throw the Shang Horse?" Dom sounded bewildered.

Kel shifted just enough to look up at him and smirk. "He told me not to do anything to make myself standout more than I already would. Almost throwing Seastone definitely made me stand out. He also used me as a demonstration on how to fall. Seeing that I did even that small thing before they could did not help endear me to the boys that day."

Dom briefly tightened the arm he had around her and rested his head on hers, but only for a moment. "You won them over in the end." He stopped talking long enough to yawn before saying, "It wasn't much later that you and Peachblossom won me a free lunch."

Kel snickered. "Why did you bet on me? _I_ thought I was going come off for a moment there."

Dom shrugged. "You looked determined. And I had great odds," he answered lightly.

Kel rolled her eyes. The men of Own would bet on just about anything. "I was so embarrassed when I realized it Lord Raoul who was watching. I even asked Neal if he could make me disappear."

Dom sounded amused. "You're braver than I am. There's no telling where you would have ended up with the Meathead making the decision."

Kel poked him in the ribs.

With another gigantic yawn, Dom said, "I think it finally stopped snowing. And it's almost dawn."

Kel sighed. "It's going to be rough getting Hoshi and Winddancer back to New Hope with all this snow. I hope everyone else on patrol made it back before the storm hit. "

Dom gave her another quick hug, "Relax, Mother, I'm sure your children are both safe and behaving themselves."

"I might believe that if the men of the King's Own weren't there corrupting them," Kel retorted, before pulling away from him and beginning to saddle up Hoshi.

"Why Lady Knight, I'm wounded. How could you believe that the Own would ever be anything but a good influence on the citizens of your fair town?" Dom grinned at her with tired eyes and he too began to prepare Winddancer.

Kel chose not to dignify that with an answer and simply stuck her tongue out at him.

Dousing the fire with snow, they led the horses out of the cave, and slowly began to pick their way back to the road. It took them nearly four hours to make it back to New Hope. When they finally led the horses through the gate, they were greeted by Neal, Merric, Tobe, and several relieved looking member of the King's Own.

As Tobe took the horses to the stable and Neal fussed over Dom and Kel, a mischievous looking Corporal Wolset called out. "Welcome back, Sergeant Dom. We thought maybe you'd decided to keep the Lady Knight for yourself."

Kel was temporarily grateful for the windburn and cold hiding the color she knew was on her cheeks.

Dom just glared at his corporal, but before he could reply Aiden interjected. "That'd never work. The Lady Knight has better taste than that. She'd beat him bloody and just throw him out."

With a wicked grin Kel answered. "I thought being thrown out was your specialty, Aiden. Perhaps you should be giving lessons on 'How to Apologize at Dawn'."

Over the laughter of the men Kel heard Aiden bellow, "You toldher?" Kel exchanged a glance with Dom before heading to her rooms for a warm bath. His gaze was filled with laughter and something she couldn't quite place. Even if had only been for warmth, no one need ever know that she had spent part of the night with her head on his shoulder and his arms around her. Not that either of them were complaining.


	2. Blankets and Tea

Welcome back to Nights! I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Here is chapter two. The basis for the chapter is rather sad, but given the times and society of Tortal, it's probably at least some what realistic. We've seen Dom be the strong one for Kel. Now it's her turn to return the favor. Thank you for reading, and let me know if it's worth continuing.

Layla

* * *

Blankets and Tea

The second night they spent together was far from alone, but somehow managed to feel that way in spite of the people clustered around them. Again it was circumstance, not romance that brought them together. But as Kel was the one stable thing Dom held on to that night, to him it meant more than any arranged assignation ever could. That several of the men in the King's Own were present, well that just didn't matter in the end.

It was nearing the end of Dom's and Aiden's squads two week rotation at New Hope. At the end of the week, they would ride out, to make the Northern Circuit again, hopefully returning a few weeks after the new year. Dom, Neal, and several of the local soldiers were returning from a brief but nasty battle with several spidren who had attacked a large family on their way to Riversedge, riding swiftly to return the wounded to New Hope before nightfall. They had managed to save all but two people. A child and his mother had been carried off before the soldiers arrived.

As the riders raced up the road, a young boy of about six came sprinting out of forest, too terrified to realize he was running straight into galloping horses. Between the snow and dense underbrush, Dom had no way of knowing the boy was there until he was under Winddancer's hooves. Dom's anguished yell could be heard over the thunder of horse hooves.

Kel and Merric raced forward, helping to get the wounded men and soldiers in the gate, while Neal and Dom worked frantically on the boy. After getting the wounded settled and treated by Neal's assistant healers, Kel focused on helping Fanche find the traveling family places to stay inside the gates. One of the older men in the family had identified the trampled boy as their missing child; there was still no sign of the boy's missing mother. Leaving the man in the capable hands of Fanche and the other townswomen, Kel went to infirmary to check on Neal and the boy.

She found Tobe standing outside the door. "Is there any news?" she asked quietly.

Tobe shook his head. "Neal is doing everything he can, but slows goin'. He's worried, m'lady. And I heard several of the men walking by. They're worried about Sergeant Dom too. He hasn't said noth...anything since they brought the boy in."

Hiding a wince, Kel placed her hand on Tobe's shoulder. "Thank you for seeing to the horses, Tobe. Is Winddancer settling down?"

Tobe nodded. "I didn't leave the stables until he was bedded down for the night. But he was shaken, Lady Kel. Afraid Dom would be upset with him. Winddancer felt real bad about what happened."

Giving Tobe's shoulder a squeeze Kel promised she would ask Dom to check in on Winddancer and reassure the horse. Accepting her word, Tobe turned back to listen in as Neal worked on the boy, and Kel went in search of Dom. Tobe and the men weren't the only one who were worried.

She found him sitting around a small fire in the courtyard, no blanket, no tea, just sitting in the cold night air, staring into the flames. Sitting around him, though not next to him, several of his men talked in hushed tones, keeping an eye on their sergeant under cover of conversation. Kel stood in the shadows for several moments, observing the haunted look in Dom's eyes.

Though no one in the city blamed Dom, Kel knew how she would feel if their positions had been reversed. Riding accidents were only too common, but that brought little comfort when a young child was trampled to death. _Nearly to death_, she amended, praying to the Goddess to aid Neal in keeping the boy alive.

Feeling the wind start to pick up, Kel retreated quickly to her room, grabbing two heavy blankets and her stash of green tea. Most of Dom's men that sat at the fire had brought their own blankets and drinks, so she didn't worry overly much about them. Making a stop at the mess hall for a kettle of water and several mugs, she carried her cargo over to the fire and set them down next to Dom.

Without saying a word, she put the kettle on to boil over the open flames. She caught Wolset's eye as she worked. The normally jovial corporal gave her a solemn nod, concern visible in his eyes. "Would you like some tea?" she inquired of the men.

She received 'yeses' from everyone, including Qasim, who had just arrived. Only Dom gave no answer. Standing and moving away from the heating kettle, she handed her second blanket to Dom without speaking, setting it in his lap, before moving to wrap herself in hers. She sat quietly beside Dom, only joining in the men's conversation we they spoke directly to her.

When the water boiled, Kel poured tea for each of the men, again handing Dom a mug without a word. He took it from her only when she wrapped his right hand around the ceramic. He glanced up at her for a moment then, a quiet thank you in his miserable blue eyes.

Sipping her tea next to him, Kel and the men kept a quiet, but constant conversation going. They discussed nothing important, but it was clear that none of them had any intention of leaving before Neal returned with news about the boy. Dom drank his tea quickly, stopping Kel when she moved to pour him another mug.

Wolset was telling a story about one of his nieces and her romantic escapades at court when Dom ran his hand roughly through his hair for the fifth or sixth time. As the night had worn on, Kel could see the shadows growing in his eyes. They all knew that the longer Neal had to work on the boy, the worse the prognosis would be. When Dom's hand fell back to the log they were sitting on, Kel reached out and gently placed her hand over his. She meant only to leave it there for a moment, just to comfort him, but at her touch, Dom laced his fingers through hers.

For the next hour Dom's only movement was to rub his thumb softly against hers, their hands hidden beneath the folds of their blankets. When Dom would begin to tense, Kel would softly tighten her grip for a moment, bringing Dom back from whatever waking nightmare was playing in his mind.

It was just after midnight when Neal stumbled over to the fire, leaning heavily on Tobe to stay standing. "The boy will live," he slurred, exhaustion marring his words. "He may have a limp, but he's going to live."

Everyone around the fire let out a tense breath, someone breathing thanks to Mithros and the Goddess, and for a moment Dom squeezed Kel's hand with a death grip. He didn't lessen his grip until Neal weaved over and looked his cousin straight in the eye. "The boy will make a full recovery."

Relief and guilt warred for place on Dom's face, but he gave his cousin a solemn nod. "Thank you, Neal…for…thank you," he finally managed.

Neal clapped his cousin on the shoulder before letting Tobe half-drag him to his rooms for the night. As the men of the Own gathered their blankets and the discarded mugs, Dom remained sitting, eyes focused on the fire, his grasp on Kel's hand light, but constant. She stayed quietly with him until the rest of the men had left. In their state of relief and drowsiness, Kel thought only Qasim and Wolset noticed that she stayed behind.

They sat in silence for several moments, before Kel spoke. "Tobe says Winddancer is worried about you."

Dom glanced at her. "He's okay? I didn't even stop to care for him after we brought in the boy."

Kel gave him a small smile. "He's fine. Toby didn't leave the stables until he'd calmed him. Tobe says he's worried you're angry with him."

Dom shook his head sadly. "It's not his fault. Nothing he could have done, nothing either of us could have done without knowing the boy was there. But I can see in my mind…"

Kel squeezed his hand, stopping the memory before it could take hold. "He's going to live," she said evenly.

Dom nodded. "Thank Mithros for that." With a sigh he pulled them both to their feet. "It's late. I shouldn't keep you up," he said quietly. When Kel made no move to pull away he tugged her gently in the direction of the stables. Hand in hand, blankets draped over their shoulders, they moved silently through town.

Peachblossom drowsily opened one eye when the two walked passed his stall, quietly watching as they headed for Winddancer. In spite of his sleepy eyes, it was easy to see the relief in Winddancer's eyes when Dom released Kel's hand and reached out to pet his nose. Neither horse nor rider made any noise, but Kel smiled softly at the obvious communication. With a final stroke of the horse's neck, Dom bade him goodnight and reached again for Kel's hand.

He walked her to the base of the staircase at headquarters that lead to her room. He started to say something, but finally just reached out and pulled Kel into a quick hug. "Thank you for the tea," he whispered before pulling away and walking toward his own rooms.

When Dom and Aiden rode out with their squads two days later, only Qasim saw Kel give Dom's hand a tight squeeze before he swung into Winddancer's saddle. And no one saw the quick hug he'd given her before they had gone to saddle the horses.


	3. Horsetails

Hello eveyone! Happy Friday. First I wanted to thank all of you how reviewed _Nights_. I greatly appreciate your enthusiasm and your comments. And second, thanks to my mom, who helped me when I got stuck at the end of this one. If it wasn't for her, I'd still be tyring to figure how how to bring this to a conclusion. After the rather heavy emotions of _Blankets and Tea_ I thought something a bit lighter was in store. I hope you find Dom's predicament as funny as I did. Let me know what you think.

Layla

* * *

Horsetails

The third night they spent together was a joyous occasion for all of New Hope. That they spent it together was missed by everyone else. And while they were both happy for Jennae and her newly born daughter, neither Kel nor Dom could quite drive from their minds the thought that it was nice to spend an evening together when death wasn't looming nearby.

Dom's and Aiden's squads made it to New Hope just before the gates were closed for the evening eleven days after the start of the new year. Worn out from their chilly ride from Mastiff, the men of the King's Own quickly rubbed down their horses, getting them settled for the night. Never missing a chance to work with horses, especially horses who had such stores of gossip as Third Company's, Tobe hurried from stall to stall aiding the men in bedding down the animals.

He'd grabbed the last ofWinddancer's tack when Dom asked about Kel. "She's at the infirmary, Sergeant Dom."

Startled by Tobe's unexpected reply, Dom didn't remind Tobe to just call him Dom. "Is she hurt?"

"Mother's hurt?" Wolset cut in. "Doesn't she know she's not allowed to get hurt, especially while we're gone?"

Rolling his eyes at both men Tobe replied. "Lady Kel's fine. But Jennae started having her baby. Her man's on a hunting trip, so she asked Lady Kel to stay with her during the birthing. Baby's a bit early, tha's why Alan didn't worry about the trip."

Dom let out a quiet sigh of relief. He had kept up with the news coming out of New Hope while they'd been on the road, paying particular attention to any word pertaining to the Lady Knight. Hell, he'd nearly broken the nose of a blacksmith he'd overheard telling less than flattering tales about her. He was grateful Wolset and Aiden had been there and attacked the man too, or else he'd have had a hard time justifying to his men why he'd reacted so sharply.

Dom clapped a hand on Tobe's shoulder asking the young man if he'd eaten yet.

"No, Sergeant Dom, I was on my way to bring Lady Kel dinner when you and your men arrived."

Aiden and Wolset came up behind Dom on either side, their hands coming to rest forcefully on his shoulders, dragging him and Tobe in the direction of the mess hall. "I think," Aiden said with a wicked grin, "that _we_ should fetch Mother some food, and then tell her the tale of Sergeant Domitan and the…erm lovely Seryn of Fife Tirrsmont."

Wolset's deep laughter muffled Dom's groan. Dom hoped Kel's sense of humor was in good order.

The group made their way to the mess hall, telling Tobe some of the news they had gathered while they were gone and catching up on the goings on that they had missed. Dom gathered an extra bowl of stew, Aiden an extra mug of cider, and Wolset several rolls. Together the three solders carried their bounty over to headquarters.

They found Kel sitting on the steps outside the infirmary door, patiently writing reports by candlelight. She grinned when the three noisily arrived. With a smile and a bow fit for a player, Dom presented the Lady Knight with her bowl of stew. "Good evening, gentle Lady Keladry. We, your humble servants, have ridden long and hard to bring you this bounteous feast." Following his lead, Aiden and Wolset offered their own culinary contributions.

Laughing out loud, Kel nodded her head in acceptance. "My servants, you're back!" she said, eyes twinkling. "I didn't expect you for another a day at least."

"We missed you, Mother. It was too much to be away from you another day," Wolset drawled.

"And we have gossip," Aiden said, rubbing his hands to together conspiratorially. "Gossip about Dom."

Kel snickered. She caught Dom's eye with a smirk. "And what gossip is this that you bring me?"

"Well," Aiden said sitting beside her on the stairs, "young Dom here got in trouble with a young woman while we were at Northwatch Fortress."

Even though he'd been watching for it, Dom almost missed the tightening in Kel's eyes before a mask of humor covered her face. She didn't like hearing he'd been associated with another woman. Dom briefly wondered if he should feel bad for feeling slightly pleased. He sat down on Kel's other side as Aiden continued.

"Well, it's kind of a roundabout tale. See Reinart, he's the newest member of my squad..."

"Bit of a troublemaker, his is," Wolset interjected.

"Right. Well Reinart met a young woman who was visiting from Tirrsmont while we were at Northwatch. Named Seryn. This...lovely... lady is the youngest daughter of the Tirrsmont family and is in need of husband. Hearing that the mighty men of the Third Company of the King's Ow…" He trailed off when Kel jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Yes. Well after hearing that Third Company was patrolling this part of the realm, she stationed herself at the fort in the hopes of cornering one Domitan of Masbolle into marriage. The crazy woman's been waiting at the fort since three days after we left the first time." Aiden's voice was pained.

At the mention of the Lady Seryn wanting to marry Dom, Kel's eyebrows had risen nearly to her hairline. She risked a quick glance at Dom. He winced.

Aiden continued. "So Reinart sees this wonderful lady and overhears hears her telling someone of her plans. So the git introduces himself to her as Dom. He leads her on a merry chase for the five days we were there, and then the night before we're to leave, stupidly tells her that he has no intention of ever making their little romance a permanent thing."

Not wanting to be left out, Wolset picked up with story. "Intent on getting her revenge after Reinart besmirched her reputation, the Lady Seryn comes roaring into our camp just before dawn, yelling at the 

top of her lungs that Domitan of Masbolle is an honorless cur and that he should be imprisoned for his lies. Dom comes flying out of his tent half asleep and stares at the woman like she's a stormwing dancing with Her Majesty, Queen Thayet."

Dom chuckled ruefully as Wolset and Aiden struggled to control their hysterical laughter. "I had no idea what was going on. I'd never even seen the woman before. Reinart made a point of keeping her away from me during the week."

Now that she knew the basis for his trouble, Dom could see genuine humor take hold in Kel's eyes.

Aiden resumed his telling, "It took us the better part of the morning to get whole story figured out, what with Lady Seryn screaming that Dom wasn't Dom, and that if we didn't bring the real Domitan of Masbolle before her immediately she was going to go to Lord Raoul and tell him what had happened. Once we did get things straightened out, the crazy woman started throwing herself at Dom, literally pleading with him to marry her."

Kel winced at that, never losing the fact that Reinart had deceived Seryn. "I hope you gave Reinart a good thrashing for what he did. The lady might be a bit…desperate for marriage, but she certainly didn't deserve to be lied to."

Both Dom and Aiden quickly reassured her that Reinart was not going to be making any more plays for women for some time under anyone's name. "He is our new errand boy. If he has any free moments for the next three months, he'll be spending them sound asleep from exhaustion. And his behavior will go to Raoul in our next report."

Accepting that the problem had been taken care of, Kel turned dancing eyes to Dom. "She really begged you to marry her?"

Dom barked out a laugh. "I've seen some devious attempts at matchmaking before, but this was the most direct attack in the history of the realm."

Wolset grinned at her. "We all but drug her from his side so he could get on his horse. She'd have wrapped her arms about him and held on if she'd had her way."

"The look on his face when he came flying out of his tent was worth ten gold nobles! Dom's had his fun with ladies in the past, but nothing like this." Aiden was holding his sides as he remembered Dom's baffled facial expressions.

Dom internally winced at Aiden's casual statement of his past flings. His reputation as heartbreaker was well known, and at least partially earned. But he'd not been associated with anyone since Kel's years as a squire. And the reason was sitting next to him, watching him with snickering eyes. He briefly wondered when it was she'd become that important to him.

Dom started to defend his tarnished reputation when Neal's bellow interrupted from inside. "Will one of you laughing fools fetch us some boiling water and clean blankets! Now! We have a _baby_ on the way."

With slightly sheepish glances, the group dissipated, Kel ran to get the boiling the water and Dom the clean blankets, while Aiden and Wolset disappeared back into the mess hall with the dishes. They had no desire be around the birthing if they could help it. Screaming women made them nervous.

Dom knocked on the door to the infirmary, handing Neal the requested blankets and greeting his cousin with a quick grin. "Good luck, Meathead!" He ducked to avoid Neal's annoyed fist and stepped back onto the porch as Kel arrived, carrying a bucket full of steaming water.

With a quick word of encouragement to both Jennae and Neal, Kel resumed her place on the steps, sorting through the reports scattered around her. She smiled at Dom as he settled beside her. "Still struggling to stay afloat amongst the papers, Mother?" he inquired innocently.

Kel gave him an amused smirk. "Why no, Sergeant. Lord Wyldon decided to grant me a reprieve for Midwinter."

Dom grinned winningly at her. "So very kind of him, my lord of Cavall. He's known for his Midwinter cheer all over the realm." He dodged the swat Kel aimed at the back of his head before reaching into the pocket of his breeches and pulling out a polished silver band. With surprisingly little flourish, he placed it her hand saying. "Speaking of it, Happy Midwinter, Kel."

Startled, she looked at him for a moment before turning her focus to his gift. The silver shone in the dim candlelight. At first glance it looked like a sort of fitted bracelet for very young child, but when she turned it over, the back of the metal had a leather thong attached.

"It ties over a horse tail,' Dom clarified. "For when your hair is pulled back."

Kel was surprised he'd realized she was letting her hair grow out a little; only a handful of the women at New Hope had noticed. She flipped the piece back over and took in the detail on the front. The silver was decorated with five beads. Three blue, and two polished pine. Cream and blue. Her colors. Although in the candlelight, Kel thought the blue beads were more the color of his eyes than her house. She loved it. It was feminine and elegant, would make her normal horsetail look more finished, but it wouldn't slow her down, wouldn't stand out garishly on a normal day. She briefly wondered how he always seemed to keep in mind that she was as much a female as a knight. So few people did.

She hadn't though he would give her anything. It was an unspoken agreement between them. They only gave Midwinter gifts if they were together on Midwinter, the way friends did. She supposed that compared to some years, this year counted as relatively close. But she hadn't expected anything from him. The fact that she had a Midwinter gift for him sitting on her desk in her room didn't enter her mind.

Kel looked at him, her eyes showing more than just gratitude. "Thank you, Dom," her quiet voice saying more than her words. "I love it. How did you get colors that matched my shield?"

With a soft smile, he reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. "There'Ss a metal worker at Anak's Eyrie who has several young daughters. I saw them wearing them on our first trip through. The girls were chasing each other with staffs, pretending to be the Lady Knight of New Hope. I couldn't help but think of you. And I'd seen you trying to keep your hair out of your eyes before we left. So I asked him to make one. I picked it up on this last ride through town."

The touch of his hand on hers and the warm sparkle in his eyes made her cheeks flush, her heartbeat pick up. She'd wondered for a moment when he hugged her goodbye before leaving if maybe there was something more than just friendship between them. Her attraction to him hadn't faded over the years. And neither had his flirting. In fact, it almost seemed he focused more on her now. Thinking of the shared looks, the night in the cave, the night by the fire, she paused. Maybe?

Taking courage from the warmth in his eyes, Kel leaned forward and shyly brushed her lips against his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder. Dom gently squeezed her hand and rested his head atop hers as she whispered softly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he whispered just as quietly.

Staying quiet, they both rested in the moment. With a soft smile on her face, Kel started to tell him that she had a Midwinter gift for him. She was interrupted by Neal yelling "Push, Jennae! Push!"

Kel and Dom both startled apart, eyes meeting with looks of startled chagrin before chuckling. "Meathead," they both said at the same time, faint blushes on their cheeks. Hearing the bleating sounds of a newborn baby crying, Dom squeezed Kel's hand one last time before releasing her, knowing Neal would be on his way to show off the new baby. His yells had already started several of the townswomen walking towards them from the mess hall.

That everyone assumed the flush on Kel's cheeks was due to excitement at holding the newest resident of New Hope in her arms when Neal handed her baby Lynet was a mistake Kel and Dom were happy to promote. They would keep this little moment to themselves, at least for a while. In spite of the tingles humming through her, as she looked down at the infant in her arms with a soft smile, Kel felt immense pride for Jennae and her husband and for the town of New Hope. But she couldn't resist laughing when Wolset called out "Look, Mother, your first grandchild!"

* * *

Aww, Grandma Kel...


	4. The Kiss in Your Eyes

Hello all! Thank you for the reviews on _Horsetails_. Here is chapter four, and I hope you all enjoy it. I have to say, I'm not sure if this one really turned out the way I wanted it too. I had originally intended to go directly from chapter three to what will now be chapter five, and Kel and Dom just wouldn't allow me to do that to them. Following them, I found myelf trying to come up with a plot for this chapter and having no idea what what going to happen. Inspiration came in the form of _All or Nothing At All,_ the lovely standard from the Great American Songbook. Specifically Diana Krall's version.

That said, it may be so mushy you feel the need to drink some coffee to kill the overwhelming taste of sticky sugar that is left in your mouth. I'm honestly not sure if I've created sappy sap or something pleasently sweet. Please let me know. My goal through all of this is write a realistic deepening of their relationship. So thanks in advance for your reviews! Enjoy!

Layla

* * *

The Kiss in Your Eyes

In the three days following Dom's return to New Hope, it became quickly apparent that the new relationship between Kel and Dom suffered from a severe case of _interuptus_. Characterized by such symptoms as _friendus interuptus _and_ circumstancus interuptus,_ the result was numerous rueful smiles, shaken heads, and no time spent together than did not involve the presence of at least one additional person. Knowing that any outward indication of the Lady Knight slipping off with a King's Own sergeant would rain an endless barrage of questions, comments, and witticism down on them, they contented themselves to small quick glances, quiet shared smiles, and sitting beside one another at meals and at the nightly fire.

Coming down off the wall at the end of his shift, Dom quickly acquired food from the mess hall, carrying it over to the group of soldiers and knights gathered around a roaring fire. He was annoyed to find the only seat available was opposite and not next to the Lady Knight. Careful to show no outward indication of his predicament, Dom took the open seat, and tucking into his food, attempted to follow the conversation.

He had limited success with following the conversation. He was repeatedly distracted by the sight of Kel laughing, firelight flickering against her features. The glow from the fire lit her eyes, making the normally hazel green a molten amber. In the back of his mind, he was aware that she didn't fit the court's definition of beautiful, but he couldn't for the life of him see why as she laughed at something Merric said. That was another time he couldn't quite pinpoint, when he'd started seeing a beautiful woman instead of only a trusted friend.

Turning to face Neal on her other side as he spoke, Kel's eyes briefly met his. There was a softness there, a quiet caress passed from gaze to gaze. It wasn't a heated look designed to convey desire, but rather sweet and almost shy affection, like a chaste kiss. Dom felt his lips tug up into a swift smile, a similar look in his own eyes.

As Kel glanced away, the barest hint of a blush on her cheeks, Dom was reminded of something he'd once overheard his mother telling his older sister. Until now he'd dismissed it as a silly female tale, but once again it seemed his mother knew what she was talking about.

He'd been a rambunctious eight year and had snuck downstairs late one evening in the hopes of stealing a bit of extra food from the kitchens when he'd come upon his mother and older sister Liadan. His sister had just been presented to the court and was testing her wings in the world of courtly flirtation. Liadan had spent the evening flirting with a bachelor knight, and Dom's mother, Lady Orlah, was attempting to gently convey the idea that a man making eyes at a woman was not necessarily an indication of serious interest.

Orlah had told Liadan some of the details of her various flirtations before she had begun courting Dom's father. Heated looks, Orlah said, especially if the looks were early to arise in the relationship, often meant bright flashes with little substance.

Liadan hadn't been so sure. She explained to her mother that the look in the knight's eyes had been like an ardent kiss, and she didn't think that could be so easily rendered. In hind sight, and after making passionate eyes at several ladies himself, Dom knew his mother had been right about that point. But she had continued on to tell Liadan that eyes could offer kisses far more meaningful than fiery passion. That part Dom hadn't believed.

Orlah told Liadan how the softer and more intimate looks she had shared with Senan of Masbolle had been one of the many reasons she had married him. Liadan must have given her mother a strange look because Orlah had hastened to assure her daughter that there had been no shortage of the blazing, passionate looks, but that it was the soft affection that won her heart. Dom distinctly remembered making a face at that statement, and Liadan had made a strangled sound.

Thinking back over his past dalliances, Dom had made a point never to toy with the emotions of his lovers. He'd made it clear he was only interested in temporary fun. Any lady who didn't accept that was immediately discounted as a possible fling. If some of his ladies had developed ideas, or their families had, during their romance, well Dom had been quick to end things. But over the course of his various assignations, Dom had never once received or given a look like the one he had just shared with Kel. He wasn't entirely sure how to define what that meant, but he knew without a doubt that Kel was in a different class than any of the court ladies he'd been attracted to before. But he agreed with his mother, the sweet kiss of the eyes meant far more than any of the passion-filled exchanges. Oh, he felt the familiar pull of physical attraction for the Lady Knight. He was male; that was the typical response. But he was content to push that to back of his mind and explore this new and softer feeling.

The pealing sound of Kel's laughter drew him from his musings. Whatever Neal had said to Merric had everyone at the fire laughing. With a shake of his head, the red haired knight looked across the flames to Lady Ellery of Rathsdale. Merric and Lady Ellery had been making pseudo-discrete eyes at one another since she'd arrived a week earlier, and Neal was thoroughly enjoying tormenting the two.

As Lady Ellery made a tart reply to Neal, Kel took the opportunity to again meet Dom's eyes. He winked at her, earning another faint blush and a chaste kiss of the eyes before she glanced away. Apparently having had enough of crossing wits with Neal, Ellery bade the group good night, surprising everyone when she kissed Merric's cheek. She gave Neal a rather comic and haughty look as she went off to bed, leaving the red headed knight blushing and everyone, Dom included, laughing at Neal's shocked expression.

Figuring that most of the evening's entertainment had left with the lovely lady, the crowd around the fire thinned. Rather than sit on the opposed side of the fire from the remaining knights and men of the Own, Dom moved to take the recently vacated seat beside Kel, feeling quite proud of himself for executing the move so smoothly. He didn't seen Qasim rolling his eyes.

As soon as he sat down Kel's fingers twined into his, her eyes never leaving Merric as the knight tried desperately to turn the conversation away from himself and Lady Ellery. With her face turned away from him, Dom could see the silver band glint in her hair. She hadn't been seen without it since he'd given it to her. But then he'd worn the medallion she'd given him as well.

Taking pity on their friend, the conversation moved to safer ground until Kel gave a massive yawn. "A little tired there, Mother?" Qasim inquired. Kel immediately dropped her head onto Dom's shoulder and feigned very unlady-like snoring.

Lost in their laughter, no one appeared to notice that Kel rested her head on Dom's shoulder just a moment longer than really necessary, or that Dom squeezed her hand in appreciation of both her humor and her gesture. Risking a glance back while Qasim and Aiden led him toward their quarters, his eyes met Kel's in a final kiss goodnight as Merric and Neal pulled her in the opposite direction. One of these days they would find a moment and he would place a real kiss on her lips, but for now kisses shared across the fire were enough.

Neither of them noticed the quietly knowing smile Qasim gave them.

* * *

_Please don't put your lips so close to my cheek.  
Don't smile, or I'll be lost beyond recall.  
The kiss in your eyes, the touch of your hand makes me weak.  
And my heart may grow dizzy and fall.  
And if I fell under the spell of your call,  
I would be caught in the undertow.  
So you see I've got to say no, no,  
All or nothing at all._

-Arthur Altman and Jack Lawrence, as sung by Diana Krall


	5. Night Ride to Rathsdale

Hello everyone. My sincerest appologies on taking so long to get this chapter out. Sadly, I'm not sure how quickly i will be able to post again. Darth Real Life is beginning to get in the away. To thos of you who posted reviews after Monday, I'm sorry I haven't had time to respond to you yet, but I do very much appreciate your reveiws!

So this chapter was supposed to be easy to write. Maybe not quite as high on the romance factor, but it showed Kel and Dom dealing with life. It sort of stretched into the never ending chapter. And I'm not sure if it really turned out the way I was planning. It may have too little romance and too much life. But in my defense, that is how things often go. And with their chosen professions, this is all to real a possibility. I hope you enjoy it. And once again, please let me know what you think. Your replies make all the difference when it comes to putting off a new chapter or continuing on. Have a good evening!

Layla

* * *

Night Ride to Rathsdale

The first night he spent holding her in his arm was one he would never forget, and one she didn't remember at all. Lady Ellery blamed herself for the accident though it was in no way her fault, but not even Sir Merric could convince her otherwise. Had they not been so low on healing herbs and supplies, the travelers would have stayed the night where they were, allowing Sir Nealan to focus on healing the wounded Lady Knight. But winter had depleted their stores and fife Rathsdale was counting on the arrival of two squads from the King's Own and New Hope's three resident knights to stop their renegade heir before he fully destroyed the land. So they rode through the night, Neal tied to his saddle, Merric riding with the wounded Lady Ellery, and Dom carrying an unconscious Lady Knight.

The plan had been simple enough. The three knights would ride with Lady Ellery and her company to the intersection of the Riversedge road and the track leading south from Anak's Eyrie. There they would meet Dom's and Aiden's squads just outside the Rathsdale lands. After camping for the night, the group would make the ride from the border to the castle in the morning. Once there, they would establish Lady Ellery as the fife's ruling heir and assist her in bringing her brother under the crown's control.

Kel and company arrived at the intersection between roads just after midday, knowing they had beaten the King's Own by several hours. Keeping in mind how close they were to the Rathsdale border, Kel kept a sharp watch on those with her, particularly the two children who were traveling with one of Ellery's maids. They seemed to have picked up on the adults' tension, but were still rambunctious and bored.

Setting up her tent under a large tree, Kel glanced at Ellery. The statuesque brunette was pale and tension could be read in the set of her mouth. They were riding into what Kel imagined was her personal hell.

Denvel of Rathsdale, Ellery's older brother, was their rightful heir to the fife, but had argued over ruling policy with his parents to the point of stealing off in the middle of the night with half of the Rathsdale soldiers. Determined to make the people of his fife see that he would make a superior ruler to his father, Denvel had attacked village after village, disguising his efforts as Scanran raiding parties. His intention to draw the people to his side if they felt his father's rule to be ineffectual.

Grevon of Rathsdale and his wife Lady Petra had attempted to deal with their rogue son on their own before they involved the crown. Knowing there was a chance they would fail, they had sent Ellery to New Hope, begging per protection to the Lady Knight. With Ellery had come several heavy sealed documents that were only to be opened in the event of their deaths.

A messenger had arrived a week previously at New Hope, with word that both Lord Grevon and Lady Petra had been killed. Denvel, it seemed, was raiding his lands, gaining all the wealth he could before his return to Rathsdale Castle. The people of the fife were fighting back, but they were desperate for help. And with Denvel formally disowned, Lady Ellery became the new ruling heir. They needed her to return immediately and take her place. Kel had watched the lady turn pale, quiet tears slipping down her cheeks as she heard the news. But she had squared her shoulders and refused to bow to the pain; she had done all she could to help them prepare for the journey.

Recognizing the need for back up and additional supplies, Kel and Neal had contacted the mage living at Anak's Eyrie and asked her to contact them as soon as Dom's and Aiden's squads arrived. Knowing the Northern Circuit as well as any of the King's Own who rode it, Kel and Neal determined that they would be the closest to Rathsdale.

Upon hearing the news, Dom and Aiden had spent only one night at Anak's Eyrie, returning to the road the following morning. They would arrive in a few hours after four days of hard travel. In spite of the battles she knew were coming, Kel couldn't quite suppress her excitement at seeing Dom again. Or her nervousness.

With a wry smile, Kel told herself to relax. She had no reason to be nervous. But during the two weeks since Dom had left, Kel had many times had to force herself to stop thinking about his goodbye kiss.

They had spent that last night trading glances over the fire, still unable to find any time to themselves, both wishing they could find at least a moment to say to goodbye. It had appeared an unattainable wish until Qasim had asked Kel for a moment of her time just as the men were finishing packing and about mount up.

He had lead Kel into the stables where he asked her to wait for a moment. He had returned a moment later followed by a confused Dom. With a devlish smile, the Bazhir man nudged Dom toward the Lady Knight, saying "Kiss her goodbye, Sergeant. But make it quick. Or they'll get suspicious." He'd then walked away leaving Kel and Dom staring after him in surprise.

With a sheepish look, they'd turned to each other, blushes on both of their cheeks. "For once I think I'll follow orders and think about what they mean later," Dom had said softly. He'd gently placed his right hand under her chin, raising her lips to his. The kiss was sweet and soft, lasting only a second or two, but it left them both with shaking hands and elevated heartbeats. When she'd opened her eyes, Kel had smiled up at him, returning the kiss in his twinkling sapphire eyes. "Be safe," he'd whispered, kissed her quickly once more, and left the stables without looking back. She had made it outside just in time to share a parting glance as he and Aiden lead their men through the gate.

Movement from the corner of her eye brought Kel back from her memory. She turned to see Merric walk up behind Ellery and wrap his arms around her waist. They had a tough decision to make. Denvel's raiding had all but beggared Ellery's lands. As the new ruler, Lady Ellery would have to marry swiftly to a wealthy husband to keep her people from starving. Cut off as they were from Corus until the mountain passes cleared, she had few options. In all practicality, Merric was what she needed. Thought not exorbitantly wealthy, Hollyrose was well off, and Merric was the third of four sons. Not being a direct heir to his own fife, marriage to an heiress was exactly what a younger son should aspire to. And he was close.

They were attracted to each other, both knew that, had made no real attempt to hid it, but without the current circumstances neither would have even begun to consider the possibility of marriage. Now though, Kel wasn't sure what they would choose. With a sigh Kel returned to her task thinking that Tortall had enough problems without its own people sending it into upheaval.

It was just after sunset when the clatter of horse hooves could be heard coming up the road. A quiet horn call announced the arrival of Dom, Aiden, and their men. Kel leaned against a tree beside the road, crossing her legs at her ankles and her arms over chest to keep from darting forward to greet Dom in a most un-Lady Knight-like way.

With so many people surrounding them, Kel and Dom contented themselves to a greeting of brushed fingers and shared glances. Worn out from their ride, the men quickly saw to their gear and horses while Kel and company prepared dinner. The group was just preparing for bed, when the sentries called a warning, armed men were approaching. Hearing the sentries call, the armed group forwent their plan of surprise. With a war cry, they charged, using cover of darkness to hide their numbers.

With a calm born of practice the knights and men of the Own, ran for their weapons, grabbing what armor was easily available. They moved to set up bulwarks to keep the attackers from reaching Lady Ellery and her women.

Kel fought fiercely against two men, glaive spinning as she countered their sword attacks before slicing open the belly of one man and slashing through the throat of the other. She turned, calling a warning to Aiden as three men attempted to rush him from behind. Aiden dealt with two, leaving the third to Kel.

Moving away from the fallen man, Kel saw the youngest of the maid's children dart out into the battle, a terrified expression marring her young face.

With a shout, Lady Ellery ran after the child, grasping the young girl to her chest before turning to run back to the protection offered by a fallen tree. With adrenaline heightening her senses, Kel saw the long bow loose its arrow just as Ellery turned to run. With a roar, Kel stepped forward, her left arm flying around Ellery's waist, attempting to move her and the child aside. Not fully dressed in armor the arrow speared through Kel's shoulder with enough speed for the arrowhead exit the other side and embed itself in Ellery's shoulder.

Both women let out strangled cries, and Kel desperately tightened her grip on Ellery, letting the child run back to its mother. With a growl, Kel turned both she and Ellery sharply to the side, using her glaive to fend off another sword. Some part of Kel's mind processed the fact that until the arrow was removed, she and Ellery were physically attached.

Kel and Ellery managed to fight off two more attackers before the battle came to an end. Once again she thanked the gods for her training with a glaive. Had she carried only a sword, both she and Ellery would be dead.

Either Denvel's men had not known who they were attacking or his troops were seriously undertrained. All of the attackers lay dead in the clearing.

In the first seconds after the battle, Kel became aware of the pain shooting through her left shoulder and the warm stream of blood running down her left side. She barely managed to keep a hold on her glaive as she slowly walked Ellery forward to where Neal could be seen healing a nasty looking slice on Aiden's right leg by the fire.

Dom was the first see the two of them emerge from the shadows, at first not realizing why they walked as they did. "Neal! Merric! They're over here" he called, jogging toward them. "Why are you…" his voice trailed off as he saw the arrow. "Neal! Now! Kel's pinned to Lady Ellery!"

Temporarily finished with Aiden, Neal ran over, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the arrow sticking out of Kel's back. "How did this happen?" he bellowed as he moved them closer to the firelight to see their injuries.

Kel heard Merric's distressed yelp as he arrived. Forcing herself to speak over the pain, Kel answered. "Child ran into the battle. Ellery chased. Forgot I wasn't… wearing my armor."

Neal shot her a dirty look. "Not that it would have changed your response if you had." He turned his focus to Dom and Merric. "Merric go find the medical bags. I'm going to need both cloths and the herbs. Get Tobe to help you. Dom, get one of one your men, someone strong enough help hold on to Kel. The arrow passed through one of Kel's main arteries. We're going to have to work fast once we remove the arrow." With anxious glances the women, Merric and Dom ran to do Neal's bidding.

He looked at both Kel and Ellery. "This is going to hurt, but I need you to not fight me. We'll remove the arrow from Ellery's shoulder first." He stopped speaking as Tobe ran up with Merric, arms full of the requested items. Dom, Wolset, and Qasim hot on their heels.

Neal set Tobe to boiling herbs and water as he placed Merric in front of Ellery and Dom behind Kel. He handed folded cloths to both Wolset and Qasim. "Merric, when I way so, I want to you walk Ellery forward very carefully. I will tell you how to move her. Dom help Kel keep still unless I tell you to move her. One of you," he directed Wolset and Qasim, "use the cloth to press against the wound in Ellery's back. The other, see if you can stop some of the bleeding at Kel's shoulder once Ellery's away."

Holding their collective breaths, Neal slowly had Merric pull Ellery forward until the tip of the arrow was out of her shoulder. She was gasping for air when Merric pulled her tightly into his chest, letting Qasim press the cloth to her back.

Kel had to lock her knees and grind her teeth to keep from yelling as Ellery's weight was removed from the arrow. Dom pulled her good shoulder back against his chest, letting her breathe through the pain as Neal started to work on Ellery. The fuzziness her head and the cold, numb feeling running through her limbs told Kel that blood loss was starting to become a problem.

"Pardon me, Lady Kel," Wolset said quietly as he wrapped the cloth around the arrow and pressed it against the front of her shoulder. It took Neal several minutes to stop the bleeding in Ellery's shoulder. He finally sat her by the fire, asking Merric to stay with her, and turned to Kel.

She looked pale in the firelight with her eyes closed, half leaning back against Dom. And Neal couldn't miss the worried look in his cousin's eyes as he held Kel. Steeling his resolve, Neal stepped forward, moving Wolset to the side. "Okay. Qasim, you stand in front of Kel. Let her lean on you, but you have to keep her still. Wolset, you have the arrow; Dom you get the sword work. I'll be working on the bleeding."

Knowing the drill, and following Neal's orders, the men moved into place. With a grimace, Kel leaned forward, her forearms on Qasim's shoulders as he placed his hands at her waist. With a wince, Wolset wrapped both hands around the arrow, pressing down on Kel's shoulder with considerable force. Kel muffled a gasp. Neal watched as his cousin drew his sword, and with a swift slice, cut off the back of the arrow less than an inch above Wolset's hands.

Wolset moved to stand in front of Kel, as Qasim and Dom braced her between them, each man wrapping one arm around the front of her waist and using the other to hold her shoulders still.

Kel made no sound as Wolset worked the arrow from her shoulder. The pain of wood sliding against muscle, tendon, and bone drew the air from her lungs in an instant. Her knees threatened to buckle, but Dom and Qasim held her steady, Neal's dark green magic flashing between them as he worked frantically to stem the flow of blood that resulted from the arrow's removal.

It took Neal several long minutes to get to a point where Kel wasn't in immediate danger of bleeding to death. Seeing how pale she looked, Neal moved her to sit by the fire next to Ellery, resting her good side against a log, her breath coming in gasps against the pain.

Neal pulled Dom and Merric aside, knowing that if Kel over heard she would try to fight him. "We need to get them, and the rest of the wounded, out of the cold as soon as possible. And Kel's shoulder is going to need a lot more work. It's a five hour ride to the Rathsdale Castle, but I want to leave now. I'm going to need a full infirmary to work on Kel. We didn't bring that with us. We only brought the supplies the messenger said the castle was running short of. Denvel hasn't been seen this far north before. If he takes the castle we are going to have a hell of a time trying to get it back. We need to move now."

Dom nodded. "I can mobilize the men, easily enough. I'll have Aiden ride with one of his men. I don't think any of the other injuries are that serious. Emmett can work on them as we ride. How do you intend to move Kel and Ellery?"

"I have something to put them to sleep." Neal glanced at Merric. "I assume Ellery can ride with you?" The red headed knight nodded, nearly as pale as the lady in question.

"Kel can ride with me," Dom said. When Neal started to protest, Dom cut him off. "You can't work on Kel, keep both of you in the saddle, and direct your horse for the next five hours. Merric and I will take Ellery and Kel. You ride between us and work on healing as necessary."

With a nod, Neal moved over to Tobe, having the boy help him mix the concoctions he needed. Dom and Merric got everyone packed up as quickly as possible given injuries. Knowing that the light traveling horses of the Own were worn out from the day's ride, they switched to the warhorses. By the time everyone was saddled up and ready to go, Neal had Ellery and Kel sound asleep by the fire, blankets wrapped around them.

Dom raised an eyebrow when he walked up. "She went down without a fight?" he asked, sounding worried. It was very un-Kel-like to agree to being coddled, even it was necessary.

Neal gave him a dark chuckle. "I told her it would help with reknitting the blood vessels. She's gonna come after me when she wakes up, but I didn't want to get her riled up." The cousins exchanged tight smiles before Neal lifted Kel into his arms, walking with Dom over to Winddancer. Once Dom was seated, Neal passed the unconscious Lady Knight to him, settling her back against Dom's chest. He checked her bandages once more before moving to do the same with Ellery and Merric.

It was nearly midnight when the group set out, the moon polite enough to give them light as they rode. "You know," Dom said in a nearly silent whisper, "when I imagined holding you through the night, and yes, the thought has crossed my mind a time or two, Lady Knight, this wasn't how I pictured it."

Kel didn't answer, but Winddancer snorted. Dom wasn't sure if it was in agreement or if his horse was laughing at him.

He tightened the arm around her waist for a moment before whispering "I missed you." There was more he wanted to say to her, and he wanted desperately to kiss her forehead, to hold her tightly to him and reassure himself that she was going to be fine. But he knew that every eye in their group was on him and Merric, wondering how the Lady Knight and the Lady of Rathsdale were faring. He would attract far more attention than he wanted if he acted on any of those wishes. So he held her securely, but gently, as would no more than a friend.

Her breathing was more shallow than normal. Likely the result of the blood loss and Neal's putting her to sleep. He could smell stale sweat and drying blood mixing on her skin. It took several moments for Dom to process that the tremble in Kel's hand was caused by his own shaking. Closing his eyes, Dom forced himself to take a deep and slow breath. Neal would see to it that she was good as new; she would be fine. But the unconscious pale face that rested against his shoulder seemed to taunt him with doubts. Suddenly the ride to Rathsdale Castle seemed much longer and his body much more tired.

They rode for several hours before they stopped to water the horses. In those hours, Kel's shoulder had started bleeding again twice, forcing Neal to heal her on the move, and she had briefly regained consciousness. She muttered something that sounded like "kill Neal" and before falling back into oblivion. Concerned that Kel might get her wish if Neal fell asleep while riding, Neal was tied to his saddle.

The five hour daylight ride to the castle was nearing its seventh hour when they stopped again. Winddancer was growing tired from carrying the weight of both Dom and Kel for so many hours. As the group came to a halt near a stream, Tobe rode forward on Hoshi, holding Peachblossom by his reins. "Sergeant Dom, he says it's only for this once, and not because of you, but Peachblossom will let you ride him the rest of the way."

Dom gave the boy a weary smile before turning to big, ornery gelding. "Thank you, Peachhblossom. And I know it has nothing to do with me." Peachblossom gave him a look as if to say _And don't you forget it_.

Qasim came up, taking Kel from Dom's lap as he slid off Winddancer. Tobe took care of moving Dom's saddle to Peachblossom, while Dom watered Winddancer and led him back to the rest of the Own's remounts. He gave Winddancer an affectionate pat on the neck "Take it easy, old friend." Winddancer nuzzled his chest.

Dom walked back to Qasim, Kel, and Tobe, accepting Peachblossom's reins from Tobe once he'd settled himself in the saddle. Qasim whispered a quiet Bazhir prayer as he passed Kel back to Dom. "She'll be fine, Dom. Mother's strong."

Dom smiled tightly at Qasim. "She'll be after Neal for putting her under in no time."

As the rest of group relieved themselves and watered their horses, Tobe moved Hoshi to stand side by side with Peachblossom. Not expecting the move, Dom pulled his gaze away from Kel and focused on the boy. Tobe was looking at him with solemn eyes. "She's been missing you, Sergeant Dom. Not out loud, but I could see."

Dom looked startled. Both he and Kel had seemed content with keeping their relationship to themselves. But was relieved to hear that he hadn't been the only doing the missing.

Tobe must have seen his surprised because he gave Dom a smirk. "You were in the stables. With Hoshi and Peachblossom," he prompted.

Dom gave Tobe a sheepish hint of a smile, tightening his arms around Kel and for just a moment resting his head against hers. "I've missed her too, Tobe."

For a moment Dom could swear that Tobe, Hoshi, and Peachblossom all stared at him as though deciding whether or not he was an acceptable companion for their lady. Knowing how much Kel meant to Tobe, and how much he meant to her, Dom returned his gaze evenly.

It was Hoshi who finally ended the appraisal. She bowed her head, just a fraction, to Dom before stepping to the side. Tobe looked down at the mare as thought he wasn't sure he shared her assessment, but he said nothing more. Peachblossom gave Dom what could only be interpreted as a warning look before facing forward.

Clouds covering the moon made the last few leagues of the journey take far longer than planned, the five hour ride lasting a total of seven and half hours by the time they arrived. The first hint of true dawn was starting to color the sky when the group finally reached the gates to Rathsdale Castle. A call to the night watchmen, and a word from the Rathsdale messenger who had ridden with them, allowed them entrance into the barely waking castle.

Moving slowly with exhaustion the travelers began caring for their animals and unloading the wagons. Tobe immediately look possession of Peachblossom, Magewhisperer, and Merric's horse, allowing Neal and the messenger to lead the wounded to the castle infirmary. Following behind Dom and Merric, two men were helping Aiden and two others. Emmett, one of the King's Own healers also followed. He'd been working on the men of Own as Neal had been working on Kel, Ellery, and Aiden during the long ride.

Dom placed Kel gently on one of the infirmary beds, Merric laying Ellery on the cot beside her. Without wasting time, Neal immediately began working on Kel, adding another layer of healing to her shoulder. The wound itself was fairly clean. It was the nicked artery that was causing problems. But it could be dealt with now that he had supplies and a fire to keep her warm.

Moving out of the way, Dom walked to Aiden, checking to make sure his friend would make a full recovery. Emmett gave him a tired, but game smile. The wounds to the men of the Own were straight forward, and Emmett dealt with them easily, either letting the healed men leave to sleep with the rest of their squads or making sure they were sleeping soundly before he moved on. Aiden was snoring loudly when Emmett finished with him.

"Keep an eye on her for me," Neal said to Dom when he turned to start working on Ellery. Dom gently laid one of his hands over Kel's as he watched Merric watch Neal work. For all the time on the ride that Dom had spent worrying over Kel, and he hadn't stopped since realizing that she had an arrow protruding from her shoulder, he imagined he still did have as much on his mind as the red headed knight.

When Neal finally stood up, his face was paler than either Ellery's or Kel's. He shifted himself from Ellery's bedside to the empty cot beside her and promptly fell sound asleep, his snores competing with Aiden's.

Startled by Neal's sudden and barely controlled fall into sleep, Dom and Merric looked at each other and barked out a laugh. Rubbing his hands over his eyes, Merric reached out and brushed the fingers of his left hand against Ellery's cheek, saying softly "I spent the whole ride here praying to Mithros and the Goddess that she'd be alright. And getting sick to my stomach at the thought of her marrying someone other than me." Merric's pale blue eyes briefly met Dom's before returning to Ellery. "Of course I get sick at the thought of me marrying her too, but it's different somehow. I know I care about her. But do I love her? It's too soon to tell if that will ever happen. But I can't leave her to face this alone. Especially not now. So I guess I have my answer." Merric's voice trailed off. He bent and pressed a kiss to Ellery's forehead, before nodding goodnight to Dom and walking resolutely from the room.

Watching him leave, Dom couldn't help but wonder just who Merric was attempting to convince.

The slight movement of her hand in his turned Dom's attention from Merric to Kel. Her eyes fluttered twice before she was able to fully open them. She focused on him, attempting to smile, before taking in her surroundings. He could see her confusion as she looked around.

"We're at Rathsdale Castle."

Kel pushed herself into a sitting position, wincing as she put pressure on her left arm, but it held steady. "How did we get here? The last thing I remember was the arrow coming out. Is Lady Ellery all right?"

With a rueful shake of his head, Dom answered. "Lady Ellery is merely sleeping off the last of Neal's healings. She will be fine. At least until Merric tells her he is going to marry her."

Kel's eyebrows rose. "He made this decision without talking to her?"

Sitting down on the edge of her cot, Dom replied "Carrying an unconscious woman for seven hours does funny things to a man. Peachblossom and I came to the understanding that he would do me serious bodily harm if I hurt you, and Merric realized that he cared too much for Lady Ellery to leave her to face this disaster alone."

Kel was silent for a moment, sifting through his comment. Not sure which aspect to deal with first, she finally settled on "Did you just say you carried me for seven hours?"

It was the sound of a cot flipping to the floor that awoke Neal. Lost somewhere between sleeping and waking, his muddled brained saw his laughing cousin being attacked by a pillow welding lady knight and suspected he was dreaming. When Dom pulled his attacker into a soft kiss, he knew he was. Muttering something that sounded like "…Black God's idea of a nightmare…" he fell blissfully back to sleep. He didn't remember a thing in the morning.


	6. Pub Crawling

It took me a while, but I finally got chapter 6 written. I got half way thorugh it, decided i hated it and rewrote the whole thing. Hopefully you enjoy the way it turned out. I'm not entirely convinced that I was able to convey all of the emotion that I was aiming for, but oh well. And once again thank you to my mom for helping me find a way out of the corner I had backed Kel and Dom into. Eventually, I may learn not to do that. :-)

And a great big THANK YOU! to all of you who have take the time to review _Nights. _Your comments are a huge help to me and encourage me to keep this little plot bunny going. Let me know what you think!

Layla

* * *

Pub Crawling

It took two weeks for the newly arrived knights and the men of the King's Own to run to ground all of Denvel's supporters. Not because he had that many followers or because they were that well trained. Rather Denvel had used his knowledge of the Rathsdale lands to make their bases both hard to find and difficult to attack. Despite being on the run for the majority of the time, the group had managed to get the Crown's approval on Lady Ellery's succession as the ruling noble of the fife and to announce her upcoming marriage to Sir Merric of Hollyrose via brief communications between mages.

Stolen kisses between battles and just before turning in for the night had become the quiet moments Kel and Dom spent all day looking forward too. More than once both wondered when they had turned into such saps, but then a shared look between them reminded them that they just didn't care.

They spent the evenings trying their best to help distract Merric and Ellery. Both knight and lady started to succumb to nerves if they were left alone for too long. It was the night before they returned to Rathsdale Castle when the group decided to enjoy an evening at the public house in Cliffside. Noisy and cramped, the pub was full of travelers waiting for the first thawing of the mountain passes leading south and east.

The group settled themselves at a table in the center of main room, next to a table full of players. Silly with both exhaustion and relief at having stopped Denvel's rampaging, they took turns telling humorous stories: Ellery from her days in the convent, Kel and the men from the Own about her time as Raoul's squire, and Neal and Dom of their mischievous days before leaving home. Kel was clutching her aching sides, laughing at Dom and Neal, when a very drunk, and very large, man approached the from the player's table.

He set his tankard down on their table with enough force to spray them with drops ale. Sneering, he asked Dom and Wolset, "Members of t' King's Own, are ye? Well 'en tell me, is t' Lady Knight as good in bed as she's rumored t' be?"

The words had barely left his mouth when Dom went flying over the top of the table, his fist breaking the man's nose and snapping his head back. Neal, Merric, and Aiden were a split second behind him. Wolset and Qasim immediately moved to intercept the man's friends. It was all out bedlam, with Kel momentarily too stunned to do more than pull Ellery out of the line of fire.

After a moment, Kel's temper caught up with her. Furious that they would start a fight with drunken players over something as ridiculous as her reputation, she waded into the fight, earning several bruising for her pains. It took a good five minutes to finally pull Dom and Neal off of the original instigator. Qasim was holding Merric back when Kel managed to drag the fighting cousins away from their victim with Aiden's and Wolset's help.

Standing perfectly still except for their gasped breathing, the entire group waited to see who would be the first to leave. Kel started to push Dom outside when another one of the players spoke up, his focus now on Ellery. "If we cannae hae t'Lady Knight, we migh' as well take t' lady in 'er stead."

Qasim lost his hold on Merric as the knight catapulted himself at the man, starting the entire fight over again. By the time Kel, Ellery, and Qasim managed to drag the others out of the pub, the main room as demolished. Tables and benches were broken, ale covered the floor, and most of the players sported broken bones of one sort or another. There was no shortage of bruises among their own group.

With her Yamani mask firmly in place to keep her temper from boiling over, Kel led the group to their horses. Without a word the battered group arrived at the main camp. Continuing to fight back her frustrations, Kel gave Hoshi what was probably the most thorough currying she'd ever received. Knowing from her rigid control that they Lady Knight was anything but happy, Dom and Neal gave her some space, both well aware that they would have to face her anger eventually.

After seeing to both Hoshi and Peachblossom, Kel started to inspect her gear once more. She couldn't decide which cousin she was most angry at. Neal should know better after all these year. Hadn't she told him not to do that again after the fight in the stables when they were second year pages? Merric had been there too for that matter. As knights, specifically knights who had trained with her, they should have learned that fighting with locals over their opinions of her wouldn't change anything.

And over the years she had ridden with then, Kel knew Dom had to have heard what was said about her. If the rumors were to be believed, she'd bedded all of Third Company at fourteen. She'd never once heard of the men getting into fist fights over her. She'd heard that they warned people to keep their mouths shut, but they hadn't fought over her. Why should he start now? Considering that he had led the charge, she doubted anyone in the pub would believe she was completely unassociated with the men of the Own.

Finding that her gear really was in top shape, Kel left the stables, walking a brief distance from the camp Kel knelt at the edge of the creek. She splashed the frigid water against her face, letting the cold water calm her spirit. Breathing deeply, she focused her Yamani calm, imagining her agitation falling away like the water.

Some part of her was quietly aware than she should feel honored that her friends would fight for her honor. She remembered Cleon making a comment about not letting people damage her reputation in the presence of her friends.

The snapping of a twig pulled her attention to a new presence. Dom stepped out from the trees lining the creek, moving to stand beside her on the bank. She could read the wariness in his eyes mixed with stubborn resolve.

Not sure what else to say, she asked "how's your jaw?"

Dom had taken a vicious left hook to the right side of his jaw in the first round of fighting. He reached up and ran his hand against the bruise. "It's fine," he said quietly giving her a tight smile. "Neal took pity on us."

There was an awkward pause, something neither could remember happening before. With a sigh Dom turned to face her. "In hindsight, that might not have been my smartest move. But hearing him say that…" Dom broke off, his hand clenching into a fist. "I never take it well when I hear people say those things." He looked at her sheepishly. "I didn't when you were a squire, but it's gotten worse in the past few months."

At that comment, Kel raised an eyebrow. "You've done this before?" she asked.

Dom winced, but nodded. "Along with Wolset and Aiden in Goatstrack. The blacksmith said something similar and the three of us …erm...set him straight.

"But tonight was worse, not just because you were there to hear what the piece of filth said. I didn't think about my…courting you damaging your reputation."

Before he could continue, Kel cut interrupted. "My reputation has been in tatters since I was eleven. Neal and Merric fought for me then. And all that got us was the opportunity to rebuild the page's stables. If a good smack is all it took to convince everyone that I wasn't tumbling my way through my peers, I would always have a mallet in one hand."

At her statement, the hint of a smile tugged at his lips.

"As long as the people who know me know the truth, I can't expect more. The others I learned to ignore a long time ago. I knew when I went for my shield that it would happen." Kel paused and took a breath, looking away as she spoke. She didn't want to say what she was thinking, but he'd been honest with her; she could do no less for him. "But your reputation hasn't been tarnished. Your family might not approve of your courting me. My reputation will damage yours. You should at least consider that." She finally looked him in the eye as she finished, knowing her Yamani mask wasn't completely keeping her emotions of her face.

Dom held her gaze, the intensity in his blue eyes giving her goose bumps. "Considered," was all he said before reaching out and taking her face in hands. He kissed her, the same energy she'd seen in his eyes pouring into their embrace.

They'd kissed before, but not like that. Simple sweetness was overcome by the first stirrings of passion and a hint of possession. Kel wrapped her arms around his neck, the fingers of one hand twisting into his hair. If he wasn't letting go, neither was she.

When they drifted apart, Dom placed a kiss against her temple, his arms moving to her waist, holding her tightly to his chest. Kel leaned into him, the bridge of her nose snuggled against his neck, arms around his back, his cheek resting against her hair.

They stayed snuggled together, content to stay in the other's arms for the remainder of the evening, until Neal's voice sounded nearby, inquiring as to where his friends had gone. Dom pressed a kiss to her hair, tightening his arms, before starting to pull away. With a wicked glimmer in her eyes, Kel tugged him back in, pressing her mouth to his once more. She could feel his smile against her lips as he returned her kiss.

It was Neal's sharp yelp that separated them. Expecting to find him standing right in front of them with eyes bugging out, they parted quickly, surprised to find their little piece of riverbank empty. Hearing Neal continuing to carry on loudly about losing his eye sight, they followed the sound. A few trees to their right they found Neal rubbing at his eyes as if someone had put a spell on him, a blushing Merric and Ellery attempting to act as if he hadn't just found them kissing.

"Since Lady Yukimi isn't here for you to bestow your kisses upon, must you ruin the moment for those fortunate enough to have the opportunity, Meathead?" Dom drawled, gaining a laugh from everyone but his cousin. Caught up in their own blushes, neither Merric nor Ellery noticed the matching color in Kel's cheeks or the sparkling warmth in Dom's blue eyes. Having already been blinded, Neal was totally oblivious.


	7. Let's Face The Music and Dance

Hello! Sorry it has taken me so long to post again, but life has been crazy. And sadly, I may not post another chatper up for the next two weeks. I'm temporarily resuming my 60 hour work week schedule, and I'm too out of it at night to write anything that makes sense. But I'm not giving up, so please don't give up on me!

Now, about this chapter. Inspiration once again came in the form of Diana Krall. This time it was Irving Berlin's hit from the 1936 movie _Follow the Fleet. _There is a famous dance number with Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers set to the song. It's a great song, and Ms. Krall does a great job with it. If you like jazz, I hightly recommend _Let's Face the Music and Dance_. I tried to capture the feeling of the song in this chapter, but as always, I'm not sure I actually succeeded. I added the words at the bottom of the chapter in case people aren't familiar with the song.

For those of you who are my reviewers, thank you, and please keep telling me what you think! It's a great help. Enjoy!

Layla

* * *

Let's Face the Music and Dance

They had planned to tell their friends eventually. In truth they weren't hiding their relationship because of embarrassment or fear, but rather it was both new and special, and not something they wanted to share until they were certain that pursuing the relationship was something both wanted. Rather, that was the original reasoning. Although rarely discussed, both mentioned telling their friends quietly, when the moment seemed right. Aiden's wicked sense of humor threw that out the window two days before Merric and Ellery's wedding.

The first thawing of the mountain passes occurred in early March, allowing Lord Raoul to ride to Rathsdale and be the Crown's official witness for the wedding. With him, the Knight Commander of the King's Own brought orders for Third Company and the knights stationed up north along the border. He also brought a veritable menagerie of nobles who wished to return to their lands for spring now that the war with Maggur was beginning to wind down.

The announcement of the wedding date had been heavily publicized and nobles from all over the northern regions were coming to attend the ceremony. Hearing that Third Company was gathering at Rathsdale Castle to resume their customary travel with Lord Raoul, Lady Seryn of Tirrsmont had loudly and dramatically announced her intentions of traveling to the wedding for the purpose of continuing her 'courtship of Domitan of Masbolle'. News of her impending arrival reached Aiden's ears the day before she actually arrived.

The men of Dom's and Aiden's squads had been eagerly anticipating the arrival of the court ladies traveling with Lord Raoul and had spent several days coming up with outrageous boasts of planned romantic conquests. It was Aiden who observed that while Dom laughed and egged on those boasting, he made no plans of his own. Come to think of it, Aiden couldn't remember the last time Dom had openly sought the temporary affections of lady. And the only female Dom flirted with these days was the Lady Knight. Aiden dismissed that thought with a snort. Of all the improbable ideas. He was still laughing at the thought when Wolset walked up. "Oi, Wolset, I have a plan."

The plan, which Wolset agreed was brilliant, was for each of the men who chose to play to try to set Dom up with a different court lady. They were to entice, woo, bribe, whatever they felt necessary, within reason, to get Dom a lady for the wedding festivities. Since each man had to ante up to play, the winner would receive the purse. The men of the Own joined in with great enthusiasm. Since the scorekeeper couldn't play himself, Aiden and Wolset were immensely relieved when Qasim offered to assume the position in their stead.

Neal and Merric were offered the opportunity to participate, but chose instead to simply bet on the various schemes. Merric put a small sum down for Lady Nichale, a stunning blonde that Dom had previously courted. Known for her sense of humor, he figured Volorin would be able to get her to go along rather easily.

Neal had waited until he could pull Qasim quietly aside before placing his bet. "I'm not certain this lady actually has a sponsor, but I am rather hoping that this silly game will convince my cousin to step forward. I do realize that this is likely a losing venture, but I place my money on the Lady Knight. For two such forward minded people, I'd think one of them would have spoken up by now." He failed to notice Qasim's smirk as he walked away.

When word of the scheme reached Dom and Kel, via a sneaky maneuver by Qasim, the two were uncertain how to react. Had he not been courting Kel, Dom thought he would have found the game quite entertaining and done his best to thwart the plans of his comrades just to be difficult. Kel found that idea highly amusing in principle, but the thought of Dom actually attending the festivities with a court lady on his arm made her want to use Aiden as her next tilting partner.

In spite of the difficulty they knew it would cause, both sergeant and Lady Knight were leaning towards attending together when Lord Raoul arrived with their new orders. In the end, that was the final straw. Kel and Neal were being recalled to Corus. Third Company would be traveling south to help several beleaguered fifes; they would be replaced up north by Second Company. The travelers would set out the day after the ceremony.

Holding their orders in hand, Dom didn't believe he could spend their last night foreseeable night together without holding her. The wedding party was to include dancing and suddenly dancing with anyone but each other seemed too much to ask of either of them. They did not, however, feel that tormenting their tormentors would detract from their time together. But it did take a bit longer than usual to develop their pre-wedding strategy as they were frequently distracted by stolen kisses.

It was three hours before the start of the wedding when Aiden straight out asked Dom if he had been able to find someone to escort to the celebration. Considering that Dom had been followed around by a small herd of flirting women for the previous 36 hours, Dom thought that question rather amusing in and of itself. But he conversationally replied that yes he was attending with someone. Looking to get an inside line to make one final update to his betting Aiden asked whom the young woman was. Dom lightly replied that it was the woman he had been courting for the last two months. Dom barely made it out of sight of his thunderstruck squad before he started laughing.

Standing just behind and to the right of Merric and Neal as the Mithran priest led the ceremony, Dom watched the men of the King's Own evaluate every female in attendance. He found it hard to believe they missed the beautiful woman standing across from him. Dom could count on one hand the number of times he's seen Kel in a dress. But he'd never before seen her in a gown. Nor had he ever realized there was a difference.

The intonation of the priest's words changed, pulling Dom back from his musings over Kel. As Merric and Ellery, both almost alarmingly pale, turned to face their audience, the crowd answered "So mote it be" to the priests blessings.

Lord Merric and Lady Ellery of Rathsdale lead the procession to the banquet hall, Neal leading a close friend of Ellery's, and Dom with Kel on his arm. "You look stunning, my lady," he whispered to her as they walked. It was the first chance he'd had to speak to her since before the women had sequestered themselves to prepare for the ceremony.

From the corner of his eye, he could see her blush. "You clean up rather well yourself, Sergeant," she murmured, her hand briefly tightening on his arm.

Dom winked at her.

The formal prayer and ceremony of the dinner were quickly dealt with, the bride and groom ready to move on the dancing where there would be more to focus on that just the two of them. Kel left briefly with Ellery and her friend to help Ellery lighten the formal stiffness of her gown. The moment the women left the table, Dom found himself surrounded by rather putout members of the King's Own, their intrigued knight commander, Merric, and his cousin. The group immediately set about interrogating him.

"Why Sergeant Domitan, I do believe you are without the company of a lady. Could it be that you told a jest to disrupt our little wager?" Aiden asked slyly.

Before Dom could reply Raoul interjected "I'm deeply wounded, Sergeant, that you didn't write to tell me of your new found lady. After all the torment you inflicted upon me and my wife, it seems only fitting that we get to return the favor."

With a chuckle Dom replied dryly, "The intent was never to hide from you, milord. Merely these ruffians. But rest assured men, the lady is here. She merely stepped away for a moment."

Wolset was spinning a ridiculous tale of Dom secretly courting Lady Seryn when Kel returned. The men shifted enough to welcome her into the group without thought. Standing between Dom and Merric she listened to Wolset's increasingly impossible tale with a raised eyebrow.

"I see they haven't figured it out yet," she stated to Dom when his corporal finally finished.

Dom caught her right hand in his left, drawing them both up and placing a kiss on the back of hers. "No, but they do get points for creativity," he drawled, blue eyes dancing wickedly into her sparkling hazel green.

There was a moment of utter silence before Raoul's laughter boomed out. Neal was staring back and forth between the two. "How could I have not noticed?! I've been watching, waiting for one of you to make a move for _years_! Years! I haven't seen any changes. Nothing . And I've been looking!"

"Then you haven't been watching enough, Sir Nealan," Qasim replied wryly. "They've been rather obvious as of late. But you did win the pool. You were the only one who bet on Lady Kel."

"You can't say we never helped you, Neal," Dom said with a wink at his cousin. To avoid further inquisition, Dom led Kel out among the other dancing couples. Wrapping his right arm around her waist, he pulled the protesting lady knight into the dance steps. She resisted for only a moment before resting her left hand on his shoulder, letting him lead her in the steps.

As they moved in time to the music, Kel settled against him, turning her head to rest her cheek against his. Dom pressed a kiss to her temple, his fingers trailing up and down her spine against the heavy material of her gown. Knowing they were going to be teased mercilessly by their friends regardless, they simply enjoyed the feeling of holding one another close.

The music changed, becoming a lively dance meant for a group of shifting partners. Following the steps, Dom passed Kel to Merric, gaining the obnoxious Lady Seryn in her place. Looking away from the clinging brunette as they turned, he met Kel's laughing eyes over Merric's shoulder. The open window letting moonlight shine on her hair drove him to distraction. He collected and passed his dancing partners automatically until he gathered her back as the song came to an end.

They spent the remainder of the evening in each other's arms, only separating when decorum forced them shift partners, but always returning. When Lord Merric and Lady Ellery finally called an end to the festivities, blushing at the whistles and comments coming from the crowd,Dom and Kel slipped quietly outside, walking to her rooms.

Knowing that the morning would be chaotic and that any more goodbye beyond a swift kiss would be impossible, they slid into the shadows just outside her door. Dom reached a hand up, tracing the backs of his fingers against her cheek. "Will you at least try to be careful?" he asked.

Leaning into his touch, she nodded. "If you'll try to keep out of trouble." They exchanged tight smiles. Not sure how to put her jumbled emotions into words, Kel leaned forward, memorizing the taste and feel of his kiss, before she buried her face in the crook of his neck, arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I will miss you, Lady Knight," he whispered, voice husky, resting his cheek on the crown of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair.

Kel looked up at him, sapphire and hazel green meeting in a mixture of sadness, affection, and longing. "And I you."

Dom kissed her one final time, forcing himself to keep the kiss sweet and soft, lest they end up saying a goodbye neither was ready to give. "Sweet dreams, Keladry." He brought her hand to his lips in a courtly kiss to match the formal bow he gave her.

"Sleep well, Dom."

He waited until she had entered her rooms before walking swiftly to his own. Dom was only half surprised at seeing Neal leaning against his door.

Green eyes serious, he said "You'll take care of…she's not one of those…I just don't want…"

Dom interrupted his stumbling cousin. "You have my word," he said with conviction.

Neal looked into his eyes for a moment before nodding. "Good night, cousin."

"Good night, Meathead." At Neal's exasperated look, Dom just grinned.

The following morning Neal pretended not to notice the watery expression in Kel's eyes, or the quick, but fiery, kiss he'd seen Dom steal in the stables. The men of Dom's squad, led by Corporal Wolset, took pity on their favorite lady knight, promising to return their sergeant to her in good health at the first available opportunity. They also requested that she write often, as they all wanted to know how she was faring. With a final glance to say goodbye, Neal, Tobe, and Kel rode east to Corus, and Third Company south to the coast.

_

* * *

_

There may be trouble ahead  
But while there's music and moonlight  
And love and romance  
Let's face the music and dance

Before the fiddlers have fled  
Before they ask us to pay the bill  
And while we still  
Have the chance  
Let's face the music and dance

Soon  
We'll be without the moon  
Humming a diff'rent tune  
And then

There may be teardrops to shed  
So while there's moonlight and music  
And love and romance  
Let's face the music and dance  
Let's face the music and dance

_--by Irving Berlin, as sung by Diana Krall_


	8. Reminders

Hello everyone. Thank you for being so patient with me. Life on the road is not conducive to writing, but I managed to get another chapter out. Thank you to my friend who proofed the chapter and helped come up with half of it. She also made sure I kept the cheese to a minimum. To all of you who have reviewed _Nights,_ I really appreciate it. Your responses make an unbelievable difference!

This chapter is the first of three that will revolve around letters written between Kel and Dom. I hope you enjoy it. Letter writing was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Hopefully everything turned out okay, especially since I have two more to write. Please let me know how I did!

Layla

* * *

Reminders

The sun was just setting when the messengers from Corus rode into Port Drayen. The impending end of the Scanran war had increased the amount of correspondence crossing the northern pass by nearly double and he had a large bounty to deliver. Thus the men of Third Company were settled around the evening fires after dinner when the mail arrived for distribution.

Dom was shivering beneath his blanket, sitting on a log by the fire. More than once on this little sojourn he had wondered how it was possible that snow could be both warmer and drier and than rain. Spring storms were spinning up the northwestern Tortallan coasts, bringing more than the needed amount of moisture with them and keeping the temperature from rising to the seasonal norms. Soggy and cold, Third Company had spent the last month building dams for the flooded Dray river to protect what remained of the crops.

It was a rare clear evening and Dom and his men were determined to enjoy it. They had shared a few glasses of ale at the pub in honor of Dom's birthday three days before, and were now attempting to warm themselves and dry their clothes by the fire. They were passing stories amongst themselves when Captain Flyndan came up to distribute the mail.

He passed a small group of letters to Wolset, two to Qasim, and a fair stack to Aiden, before handing Dom a package large enough to hold a stack of dinner plates. He had received a smattering of gifts and letters from his family at Masbolle the previous week, and was not expecting anything, though he was hoping for some news from Kel. Eyebrow raised in surprise, he examined the package. The wax seal showed the device of the house of Queenscove.

Nosy to no end, his men gathered around him as he cut open the string binding the package together. Inside the rough cloth wrapping he found two letters and an another wrapped package. The first letter was from his Uncle Baird, Duke of Queenscove. His uncle wished him a happy birthday, told him of the latest news with the family, asked about Dom's family, and added that he had included a nice container of bruisebalm as a birthday gift. Wishing him safety, health, and luck, the Duke ended the letter.

"You better be willing to share that bruisebalm, Sergeant," Wolset said. The corporal believed bruisebalm to be worth its weight in gold after using a bit of Kel's back when she had been Raoul's squire.

Dom chuckled wickedly. "I'll share but only if you earned a proper bruise. If you get one getting smacked by a lady, you're on your own." The men around him laughed as Wolset glared. The corporal had been wooing a lady in Port Drayen, only to haveher hit him upside the head when he kissed her. No one was quite sure why the lady had acted as such, but it gave them a good weapon of torment to use against Wolset.

At the prompting of the men, Dom turned back to the contents of the package. Setting his uncle's letter aside, Dom moved the second letter into the fire light. The handwriting was unmistakably his cousin's. With his usually flowery greeting, Neal bid his cousin happy birthday and told him in great detail how he, Yuki, and the majority of Corus were doing. Several of the stories were quite entertaining, drawing laughs from both Dom and his men. Neal added at the end that he had included several different types of Dom's favorite sweets as a birthday gift. He didn't think his cousin was getting much in the way of good food stranded as he was up north.

Refolding the letter, Dom was pleased to have heard from his uncle and cousin, but quietly disappointed that neither had included any information as to how Kel was doing. His last letter from her had come several weeks previously and he was anxious to hear from her again. He didn't get to wallow in this disappointment for long; Aiden was begging for some of the sweets that Neal had sent.

With a rueful shake of his head, Dom cut through the string holding the second package together. He pulled out the clay jar full of the bruisebalm and the bags of sweets. Underneath the jar and the bags he found a pair of fine leather gauntlets. Startled, he removed first one then the other. The leather was soft and colored a deep, dark brown. Stitched onto each gauntlet with amazing detail was an image of a roaring griffin in bronze colored thread. One of his men let out a whistle of appreciation. The quality craftsmanship was obvious, even the dim light of the fire.

"Well who sent those?" asked one of Aiden's men

Looking into the bottom of the package, Dom found two more letters. Feeling a silly grin spread across his face, Dom pulled out the letters from Kel. He immediately handed the one addressed to his men to Wolset, knowing that his and Aiden's squads would be distracted with her letter long enough for him to read through the one she had sent to him alone.

Opening the letter he read,

_Dear Dom,_

_Hopefully this letter reaches you sometime around your birthday. Neal's father assured me he would send it out on time. Neal and I have just received orders to head east to the Tusaine border. Some of the local border villages are in need of a healer and someone to help with reinforcing their defenses. The current estimation is that we will be on the border for at least a month before we are again recalled to Corus. We sent our gifts to Neal's father rather than try to send them out of the road. We figured they would go by way of the Yamani Islands if we tried._

_Happy birthday, Dom. I hope you will find the gauntlets useful. The leatherman who made them is one of the best in Corus and promised me they would last longer than your last pair, even if snow and horse hooves get involved. And he let me chose their color. The stitching was added by my friend Lalasa. I asked her for griffins since they are honest and true – something you and the King's Own always strive to be. And I hoped they would be a quiet reminder of me, or at least of my days as Raoul's squire._

_Corus isn't as much fun when milord and Third Company aren't here. First Company just doesn't have your panache when it comes to pranking the Queen's Riders. They've made several attempts at tagging Evin Larse, but he has turned the tables on them each time. When you return to Corus, you and your men will have to restore the honor of the Own. Although waking to find that the King's Own stables and rooms had all been decorated in Riders colors was rather funny. The Queen has yet to let His Majesty hear the end of it._

_Neal, as always, continues to fulfill his role of Meathead. The morning after the 'redecorating' of the Own's yards, he rather loudly inquired as to why the Riders had left my rooms alone. This earned him strange looks from First Company and the Riders alike. I pointed out that I was no longer Raoul's squire, and therefore not formally connected with the Own any more. His response was that 'for all intents and purposes, you belong to Third Company.' Thankfully our order's came the following night, and we leave in the morning. Otherwise I am quite sure I would find myself a participant in their game._

_I miss you. Be safe up north. I'm not certain how often the mail runners will get to the eastern border, so I'm not sure when I will be able to send another letter. I hope all is well, and that you, milord, and the men are in good health and good spirits. I will write again as soon as I can. Mithros and the Goddess keep you safe._

_Kel_

_P.S. When I see you again, remind me I owe you a kiss for your birthday._

Dom was well aware the grin was still on his face when he finished her letter. He brought one of the gauntlets to his nose, breathing deeply the scent of the fine leather. He really did need new ones. His last pair had gotten trampled in the snow at Northwatch when Lady Seryn had ripped one from his arm in an attempt to get him stay. And the griffins would certainly remind him of her. He couldn't think of the immortal without remembering her caring for the difficult creature, fighting with griffin fletched arrows, or with the silly looking feather band tied around her eyes.

And he wanted that kiss. He very much wanted that kiss.

Before his mind could wander to their previous embraces, Wolset exclaimed loudly, "For once Sir Nealan is right! She does belong to Third Company."

All but the two brand new men resolutely agreed. In truth they all agreed so much that the group determined that they needed some way to mark the Lady Knight as one of them. While they pondered the appropriate marker, Aiden spoke up. "You better take good care of her, Dom. We intend to keep her."

Dom chuckled. He had no intention of letting her go, but he wasn't going to say it to his men just yet. They already had far too much fun torturing him. Carefully wrapping the gifts back into their packaging, Dom joined the group and their plotting. He couldn't help but agree; Kel did belong to Third Company.


	9. A Mother's Comfort

Good evening, everyone. To all of you who reviewed chapter 8. thank you so much. I will respond to them all, I just haven't had time yet. However, I'm finally done with road for a while, so I should be able to write and respond to reviews again!They make a huge difference, so please don't stop!

This chapter is the result of a horrible day. Work was not fun, i was feeling sick, and being out of town makes all that worse. So I sat down and wrote this in like 2.5 hours in my hotel room. I felt much better afterward. My goal for this chapter was to continue to deepend the relationship between Kel and Dom despite the distance. This might seem like an odd way to develop their relationship, but I think it is a valid one.Long term relationships generally require the support of family and friends. We know their friends support them. Now we get to see the Masbolle's reaction to Kel and Dom courting. Let me know what you think! Enjoy.

Layla

* * *

A Mother's Comfort

Kel took a deep breath and forced herself not to cringe, taking a spoonful of soup instead. In all honesty meeting Dom's parents had never crossed Kel's mind. Meeting Dom's parents without him present simply seemed beyond possible. It was, however, her current reality.

This was the second night that Kel and Neal had spent at the Masbolle fief. They had received orders to ride west after a month on the Tusaine border. Masbolle had suffered a pox plague among the children, and Neal's skills as a healer had been required. Since it was harvest season, the absence of the children in the fields left the farmers in need of help. Kel and the Fourteenth Rider Group, Gret's Shadows, were helping with the harvest.

Neal sat to her right, talking easily with his cousin, the Lady Liadan. The lady and her husband had arrived that afternoon, and she and Neal were quite happy to catch up on each other's news.

Dom's father, Senan of Masbolle, sat to Kel's left at the head of the table. He was mild mannered and easy going like his son, though Kel thought he lacked the sense of irony that Dom and Neal shared. But it was easy to see where Dom got his coloring. He and his father shared the same brilliant blue eyes, though Senan's dark hair was shot through with grey.

Liadan's husband, Feram of Forrest Glen, sat across from Kel. He was a quiet man, not overly handsome, but he clearly doted on Liadan. The two had only been married for a year, and Kel could see the open affection between them when their eyes met. He and Senan talked easily of running fiefs and raising cattle.

Dom's oldes brother, Aric, sat to Feram's left. He was listening, with great amusement, to Liadan and Neal talk about their new marriages. The opposite of Dom in looks, he had his mother's coloring but his father's features. He was open and friendly, chatting with his mother as he listened to his sister and cousin.

Lady Orlah of Masbolle sat at the head of the table opposite her husband. She shared flat eyebrows and a wide tipped nose with her brother, Baird of Queenscove. Her coloring was similar to Neal's, though her green eyes were more sage than jade. Orlah was quick to smile and laugh, and it was easy to see how much she cared for her family. But Kel was quite aware that Orlah's eye rarely left her.

When she was asked a question, Kel replied politely, but nerves were getting the better or her. She could feel the Yamani mask on her face, and though she smiled at everyone, Kel was certain everyone knew she was terrified. She knew that they knew of her relationship with Dom, and she was aware that they knew that she knew. Suddenly their courtship seemed much more serious.

Kel attempted to relax throughout dinner. After the meal ended and conversation disbanded, Kel tried to escape to her rooms quickly. She was stopped by the arrival of the King's messengers delivering both orders and the realm's mail. A large stack of letter was given to Lady Orlah. She sorted the mail easily, and Kel was surprised to find that the small package on the table belonged to her, along with two letters.

Kel accepted her orders and the mail, leaving the room and finding a quiet corner in the main hall to read by candlelight. Her orders instructed her to ride to Mindelan in two weeks time. The emperor of Yaman had requested that Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami come to stay for a time at his court. And he asked that she accompany the royal heirs. Surprised, but honored by his request, Kel smiled to herself. She was glad to have the chance to see her family, though she wished could see Dom as well.

The first letter was from her parents. They had heard of her orders and were eagerly awaiting her arrival. Oranie and her husband would also be at Mindelan at the time. And all three of the Midelan male knights were currently at their home fief. Ilane and Piers couldn't wait to have so many of their children back under their roof again.

The second letter was from Lady Ellery. She wrote of her new marriage, which was going surprisingly well, and of the state of the fief. It seemed she and Merric were proving good rulers and were helping the fief prosper and not merely survive. Both wished Kel well and hoped she could visit soon.

The name on the package was written in Dom's familiar scrawl. Kel could feel a blush warm her cheeks and the hint of a smile pull at her lips. This was the first letter she'd gotten from him since leaving Corus. She untied the knots in the string, pulling open the cloth wrapping, finding two letters sitting on top of a silk handkerchief inside. The handkerchief was made of cream silk and embroidered with midnight blue and forest green Yamani flowers. It was beautiful and very well made.

Kel ran her fingers over the smooth silk, tracing the flowers. She paused, feeling lumps in the center. When she unfolded the cloth four ceramic beads the size of a silver noble fell into her palm. Each bead had the symbol of the King's Own painted on one side. On the other side was written 'Third Company' in small letters.

Kel let out a small gasp as she recognized the beads. They were meant to go on either side of a horse's bridle, marking the horse and rider. A smile stretched across her face. Apparently the guys really did think of her as part of Third Company. She blinked away the wetness in her eyes.

Setting the beads and handkerchief in her lap Kel turned to the letters. She opened the one from the men first, saving Dom's letter for last. The men were happy to have heard from her. And they agreed adamantly with Neal. She belonged to them, and the intended to keep her. It was Wolset's handwriting that informed her that she should always display the symbol of King's Own to prevent any other group from attempting to claim her.

They told several funny stories, including one about Dom staring into the fire, lost in though. Apparently when they snapped his attention back, by throwing a bucket of water on his head, the sergeant had blushed, and they had yet to stop tormenting him about it. Aiden thought it was quite unfair that Dom wouldn't tell them what he'd been daydreaming about.

They ended the letter with general news of the Own and the squads. Qasim let her know that they were talking good care of Dom and that she needn't worry about any of them. Even Raoul had signed the letter at the bottom, telling her that Third Company wasn't quite the same without her around. And he fully agreed with the men about her being one of them. With a sniff, Kel wiped a single tear from the corner of her left eye. She missed them.

With slightly shaking hands, Kel turned her attention to Dom's letter, feeling the blush return to her cheeks. Her smile softened as she read,

_Hello Keladry, _

_I hope my letter finds you well, and that you get this before you leave the eastern border, but the weather here has made the mail unpredictable. The spring storms have finally run their course and we are slowly making headway in rebuilding the damaged lands. Plenty of carpentry work to go around, so your fingers should be glad they aren't here._

_First off, let me say that I love the gauntlets. They have already served me well, and I think of you every time I put them on. I could not have asked for a better birthday gift. However, you torture me with the promise of a kiss, Lady Knight. Your second gift has made my mind wander more than once, as I very much wish to claim it._

_The rebuilding is keeping us both busy and dry, a nice change from the busy and wet that we have dealt with recently. Spirits are much higher now that we aren't bumbling around in soggy clothes. Aiden has a new lady in one of the nearby towns. So far she has neither yelled at him nor stolen his clothing. We're all beginning to wonder if she's a bit touched in the head, seeing as how Aiden is still Aiden._

_Lord Raoul is pinning away for Buri and driving us nuts as he mopes about. We're trying to find a way to get her out here before we lose the only bit of sanity we've ever had. Rumor has it Flyn has a lady, but no one has been able to confirm it yet. Not that we haven't tried._

_With the mail as unreliable as it is, I thought it best to you send your birthday gift now, knowing it will be a bit early. Port Drayen does a small trade with the Yamani Islands, and one of the merchants here sells Yamani silks. He assured me that the silk is far stronger than it looks. I couldn't help but think of you when I saw it. The bird and flowers are meant to symbolize strength and peace. I hope they find you as such. Think of me when you see it._

_Mark it down in the history books, Neal is right. You are most certainly a part of Third Company. We proudly claim you, and promise to clarify that with First Company just as soon as we see them. We anxiously await your return, Lady Knight._

_But speaking only for me, I miss you too, Kel. And I very much hope to see you soon. Be safe on the border and where ever you are sent next. Mithros and the Goddess be with you. _

_Dom_

_P.S. It seems only fair that I tempt you with a kiss for your birthday well. _

Kel could feel her cheeks burning and the grin on her face as she reread the last line of his letter. She some how doubted Dom would be the only one who was distracted with thoughts of promised kisses. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to restore her calm, and really only succeeding in remembering their goodbye kiss, when a hand touched her shoulder.

Caught up in the letters and her memories, Kel hadn't noticed Lady Orlah enter the hall. With a brilliant smile on her face, Dom's mother sat beside her, brushing her hand along the skirt of her dress. See Kel start to tense, she spoke quickly. "Please don't be nervous. Or embarrassed," she added, seeing Kel's blush deepen. "It's simply that this is the first time since you arrived that I have really gotten to see _you_ and not only the knight."

Orlah smiled warmly at her before continuing. "Being a mother is a funny thing. With your first few children, you seem to think you know just how things should be for them. You plan and arrange, and only as those plans go awry do you begin to realize that each child will have a future as you unique as they are. When you come to your youngest children you begin to wait in anticipation, anxious to see where life will take them."

Kel fought the blush on her cheeks. It didn't sound as though Orlah was coming to tell her that the family didn't approve of her relationship with Dom.

"Domitan is my youngest son and second youngest child. I had long since stopped expecting and started waiting by the time he came along. I was both scared and proud when he joined the King's Own. And I've seen such wonderful changes in him since then."

Orlah gave Kel a wry grin. "That doesn't mean I'm unaware of my son's reputation at court. And I know enough to know that at least a few of the rumors are based in truth. No mother likes to hear that her son is courting through the palace gossips, but I never truly worried. I knew Dom wasn't serious."

A queasy feeling started in Kel's stomach. Where was she going with this?

Orlah reached out and grasped Kel's hand in her own. "You, however, are the first lady my son has ever written home about. I suspected he harbored feelings for you from just from stories he told us, and I was quite please when he wrote that the two of you had begun courting. We all were."

Kel felt her heart slowly resume beating. They were happy about her courtship. She was surprised at how much that thought filled her with relief. The thought of the Masbolles not approving of her must have concerned her more than she had realized.

"Will you forgive me for doubting you for these past two days?" Orlah asked, drawing Kel's attention back. "I can't imagine how it must feel to meet your sweetheart's family without him around, especially under these circumstances. But I started to worry when you stayed so serious. Throughout all of Dom's and Neal's letters I've heard of your brilliant smile and sense of humor, in addition to your determination and focus. I worried when I didn't see them.

"But seeing you smile and blush as you read my son's letter," Orlah gently raised Kel's chin to look into her embarrassed eyes with a soft smile, "I think I'm finally meeting the lady and not only the knight. It's nice to meet you, Lady Keladry. And my son is right, you do have a beautiful smile."

Forcing herself to continue to meet Orlah's gaze, Kel smiled back. "I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to introduce myself, Lady Orlah. Thank you for your hospitality, and I'm honored to meet you." Kel paused before continuing. "Your son means a great deal to me. I'm sorry for giving you cause to worry."

Orlah surprised Kel by puller her into a quick, but strong, hug. "Welcome to Masbolle, Lady Kel. You are always welcome here. Now, will you come join Liadan and me in my study? Since Domitan isn't here, we have some wonderful stories to tell you. As a member of Third Company," Orlah gestured to the bridle markers in her lap with a wicked smile, "I'm sure you appreciate the value of a good childhood story. We have some wonderful tales about my nephew as well."

Carefully gathering the gifts from her lap, Kel followed Orlah from the room, a small smile on her face. Perhaps meeting his family without Dom came wasn't such a bad thing.


	10. Midsummer Prospects

Hello, everyone. First off, let me apologize to everyone whose review I have yet to answer. It was a horrendously busy week at work and one of my best friends just got the keys to her new house. Between work and painting the house, I just barely managed to get this out. But each of your reviews is sitting in my in box (including those from chapter 8) and I promise I will answer each one of them. Please don't stop reviewing! Your reviews are a great help.

Now about the chapter. This chapter is more a transition than anything else. I promise the upcoming chapters will have more going on, but hey you have to have transitions. Also my beta for the past two chapters is moving into her new house (actually she's letting the paint dry, but you get point) and wasn't able to proof the chapter. So I apologize in advance for any and all typos that I missed while going over the story myself. As tired as I am, there might be more than a few. That said, I hope you enoy this chapter. I tried to keep the humor factor fairly high since the romance factor is rather low. Please tell me what you think!

Layla

* * *

Midsummer Prospects

Midsummer found Third Company celebrating the longest day of the year with the locals, throwing bonfires and feasting on homemade fruit pies and tarts. With one exception. Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle was trying not to mope about while his comrades enjoyed themselves. A good leader didn't dull the spirits of his men.

He wandered away from Wolset and Aiden, leaving them to enjoy the bonfire and their female company. He made his way through the revelers to one of the less crowded bonfires, pulling Kel's letter out of a pocket in his breeches. He'd read it three times since it had arrived yesterday, but Dom kept rereading it, hoping somehow the contents would somehow change. The irony of it was that with each reread Dom found some new detail that made him groan. Shifting to get more light from the flames he read.

_Dear Dom,_

_Did Liadan really dress you and Neal up as dolls when you were toddlers? Of all the stories your family told me, I think that is one of my favorites. I imagine you and Neal looked quite cute in little dresses with bows in your hair. Before you panic, no, I didn't pass any of the stories on to the men. I thought it was a bit too mean to subject you to that form of torture. But I did have to tell Yuki a few of them._

_Neal and I were sent to Masbolle to help with the children's pox plague. He was able to heal all but one of the children, while Gret's Shadows and I helped with the spring harvest. Your oldest nephew has recovered nicely and is tearing about telling everyone how impressive his Cousin Neal is. Don't worry, between your mother, your sister and myself we have managed to reign in the resulting Meatheadedness._

_I admit I was quite nervous to meet your family, but they have met me with open arms. You have a wonderful family, Dom. I have enjoyed my time here, though I wish you could have been here as well. Watching Neal's reactions to the stories your family has been telling has been priceless. I haven't seen him blush so much in years. I can just imagine what your reactions would have been._

_Thank you for the beautiful handkerchief. I keep it with me constantly. And you have sufficiently tortured me with thoughts of a birthday kiss. Neal has threatened to dump me in the lake if he finds me day dreaming one more time. _

_New orders came for Neal and me the day after your letter arrived. The Yamani Emperor has requested that Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami come and visit his court. He has asked that I travel with them. Neal and Yuki will also be going. The group is to meet at Mindelan for two weeks to review the required Yamani manners and then sail to the Islands. Our current estimation is a months stay at the Emperor's court._

_I'm looking forward to seeing my family, and it is a great honor to have the Emperor remember me. But I wish I could see you before I go. It won't do for me to be distracted with thoughts of collecting birthday kisses while I'm at court. Writing will be difficult while I'm gone, but I'll keep a running stack of letters to send you for when I get back to Tortall. I'll send at least one before I leave, once I get to Mindelan. I don't like knowing I won't be able to hear from you while I'm gone. In case I haven't told you, I look forward to each of your letters._

_Goddess and Mithros keep you safe, Dom. Don't get into too much trouble without me. I miss you._

_Kel_

Dom refolded the letter and put it away. Bringing his elbows to rest on his thighs, palms pressed together, index fingers resting against his mouth. His heart had about stopped when he first read that Kel was at Masbolle. He had a feeling Sakuyo had laughed quite hard at that particular twist of fate.

It wasn't that he was unhappy she had me this family. On the contrary he'd had every intention of introducing her to his family in the near future. He'd just planned on being there when it happened. He was thrilled that she got along well with his family, but based on her greeting, he now imagined she knew every possible embarrassing story from his past. He'd hoped to limit that.

He was relieved that Kel's letter didn't mention any indication of his mother trying to throw the two of them into a marriage. In truth he didn't expect that she would, but some of his aunts were another story. From the sound of it, Kel had been spared that torture. He was grateful for that. He and Kel would work out the details of their relationship has they went. They didn't need help from marriage-crazy family members.

But he'd been quite unhappy to hear of her impending trip to the Yamani Islands. He agreed with her that it was an honor to have the Emperor's invitation, but he didn't want to spend any more time apart from her than he had to. And sending letters across the Emerald Ocean would be very difficult. He'd have to keep a store of letters while she was gone and then send them when he heard that she had returned. He looked forward to her letters when they were separated. Being separated without the prospect of letters did not leave Dom with his normal positive outlook.

Knowing that he was sulking, Dom forced himself to stop brooding over Kel's letter. They couldn't change the circumstances. And it all likelihood it was a situation they would face often given their chosen professions. He was going to have to learn to live such decisions with minimal moping. He was ambling in the direction of Qasim and Volorin when Raoul whistled to get the attention of his sergeants.

Curious as to what would cause Raoul to draw them out so late in the evening, Dom watched his knight commander with curiosity. The big night had the same expression on his face that a four year had when he was told it was time to go to bed.

"We've been sent new orders from Corus. Apparently, the Yamani Emperor has requested a visit to from the crown prince and his new wife. However, the Maggot has agreed to sign a treaty with Tortall to formally end the war with Scanra. But King Jonathon must sign the treaty himself for it to be valid. Since First Company will be needed to protect the king," Raoul gave a long suffering sigh, "we are being sent with the crown prince and princess. We're to leave for Mindelan the day after tomorrow to start practicing the formalities we will need in the Yamani court."

Raoul took in the face of his men, gauging their responses. When he came to Dom a wry smile crossed his face. "I take it a certain Lady Knight will also be traveling to Islands?"

Dom felt a blush warm his cheeks. He really was going to have to work on keeping that stupid smile off his face when he thought of her. In an attempt to save some dignity he answered, "The Emperor has specfically asked that she come. It's a great honor."

Aiden snorted next to him. "And I'm sure it's her honor that has you grinning like a loon." The others laughed as Dom aimed a fist at him.

Still chuckling Raoul drew them back to the conversation. "Although Dom here is happy about the arrangement, this little adventure will require balls, formal dinners, and I believe Kel once told me of poetry readings about flowers and moonlight." Raoul was just short of whining when he finished speaking. "Best pass the word along, men. And start polishing the armor. We're to look pretty for this one."

The group disbanded with a chuckle, Dom and Aiden going in search of their men to pass along the news. Although everyone was pleased to hear that they would soon be reunited with their wayward lady knight, there was no shortage of grumbling about the coming formalities. Only Dom seemed oblivious. If attending formal gatherings was the price required to spend time with Kel, he would gladly pay it. Besides, if he had to dress up for the parties, so did she. And parties meant young unwed females, such as Mindelan's lady knight, would be in need of an escort. Well aware that the silly smile was back on his face, Dom headed off to bed. He really was going to have to find a way to control that stupid grin.

* * *

My mother's younger brother is seven years her junior. And she tells great stories about dressing him and turning him into her own living baby doll. Somehow I can just picture this happening to Dom and Neal. :-) My uncle still cringes when my mom brings up those stories.


	11. Moving Forward

Hello, everyone. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post this. This chapter proved to be a bear to write. It was brute force to get it written. Say a big thank you to my mom who helped me finally come up with a plot. And thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 10. I greatly appreciate it. Your reviews are a big help, so please don't stop lettimg me know what you think.

So about this chapter. Musical inspiration came from Michael Buble this time. His version of Paul Anka's _Put Your Head on My Shoulder_ became a loose base for the chapter. If you haven't heard this song, I would encourage you to listen to it. I melt everytime I hear it. The lyrics are at the bottom of the chapter. Like the song, this chapter is a bit mushier than previous chapters. Hopefully I avoided sticky sweet, but I'm not sure. I'm looking forward to hearing what you all think. Also, i'm betaless again, so I apologize for any typos/errors that my tired brain didn't pick up on. I hope you all enjoy!

Layla

* * *

Moving Forward

Kel closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly letting the air flow from her lungs, releasing the day's tension with the breath. Keeping her eyes closed Kel mentally walked through each of the items she would need while in the Yamani Islands, making sure that they were safely tucked away in her bags. They would set sail tomorrow, taking eight days to reach the Islands if the winds held. Given the number, and the importance of, the people who were traveling, no amount of planning and organization could totally remove the last minute disarray.

Kel stood on the nursery balcony, watching the frantic scurrying of those below her. With Roald, Shinko, Neal, Yuki, Raoul, and Buri all staying at the castle in Mindelan, Kel had gladly offered her room to the guests and set herself up in the nursery. The irony was that she had more privacy and quiet with her nieces and nephews that anyone else in the castle.

A flicker of movement behind her was her only warning before hands rested at her waist and warm lips pressed a kiss where her neck met her shoulder. Kel shivered at his touch, a smile tugging at her lips as Dom wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. "Everyone all packed?" she asked.

Dom snorted behind her. "Hardly. It was barely managed chaos when I left. Wolset just sewed a sock to his breeches while trying to fix a hole."

Kel laughed, shifting her weight to lean against him. "Poor Wolset. He gets along with sewing like I do with carpentry."

Dom chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "All of your formal gowns safely tucked away for travel, Lady Knight?"

Kel nudged him in the ribs. "You are far too excited about the formal parties, Sergeant. I might have to find another escort," she teased.

Dom snickered. "After I tell them about the nose blowing incident, I think you'll change your tune."

Kel groaned. She was going to kill Anders and Inness for telling that story. Kel, her fellow young knights, their wives, and Dom had retreated to her father's study to catch up with each other after dinner on their second night at Mindelan. Off by themselves, the group was relaxed and laughing when Anders and Inness sought refuge from their wives.

The two older knights had been amused by the stories passed among the group, particularly the tales Kel had gained from Dom's family. Ever the older sibling, Anders decided to share the embarrassment and told the group how a three year old Kel had blown her nose all over her father's desk. In her defense, Inness had told her to blow her nose, but had failed to hold a handkerchief to her nose like their mother would. Both Dom and Neal had naturally found the story hilarious, and while both refrained from mentioning it front of Dom's men, they brought it up whenever they could.

"Mention that to anyone, and I'll tell Aiden and Wolset about Liadan dressing up for tea parties," she threatened with a smile.

"You're too nice to inflict that kind of torture," Dom whispered kissing her ear.

"True, but I might tell Lord Raoul…" she let the sentence hang.

As they silently snickered, Kel considered the changes in their relationship since his arrival at her home. Beyond the inevitably awkward introduction to her family, and the resulting embarrassing information exchange, things had gone quite smoothly. Well, it had been mildly uncomfortable when Kel found out Anders had witnessed their hello kiss, or rather kisses. They'd exchanged birthday kisses as well, not willing to delay any longer. Considering she couldn't think of that kiss without her stomach flipping over and goosebumps appearing on her skin, it wasn't exactly something she had wanted her oldest brother to see. She still wasn't sure why he had been walking down that deserted hallway in the first place.

But in general they were more open with their affection now, thought they kept their kisses and true embraces out of sight. They occasionally held hands if the situation didn't formally require the sergeant and lady knight. At night after dinner, when they gathered with family and friends, Kel had rested her head on his shoulder a few times, just relaxing in his company and the warmth of his chest and shoulder beneath her cheek.

The first time Inness had seen her do that he'd rather cheekily asked if she was comfortable. Trying to keep a blush off of her face Kel had replied "I'm stretching my neck." The comment had earned her a silent laugh from Dom and amused confusion from everyone else. She'd had to fight the desire to fall asleep as the evening had worn on. It was the first time she'd ever thought about sleeping beside someone.

In her relationship with Cleon passion had pulled at them, tempting them to make the transition from sweethearts to lovers; sleep had never crossed her mind. But snuggled up against Dom, his warmth easing the ache in her side from the day's tilting practice, the thought of what it would be like to sleep beside him, his arms around her, suddenly seemed very tempting. It was a thought she'd had to repeatedly push away over the past two weeks.

Dom unwrapped his left arm from her waist, running the backs of his fingers gently against her lower ribs, and pulling her away from her musings. "How's the bruise?"

"Fading. Neal sped up most of the healing process. But it still looks lovely." To break up the monotony of etiquette lessons the knights had practiced their jousting, with Raoul and Kel thoroughly trouncing their competition, and winning the men of Third Company a nice pile of coin. And leaving a lovely bruise on Kel's lower left ribs from the repeated bashings.

Jousting with Inness and Conal had been a new experience for her, but one that had turned out to be quite fun. Conal had been a bit unnerved the first time she'd sent him soaring, but he'd gamely returned each day. It was the first time he and Kel had ever really spent any time together, and their relationship had benefited from it. He was still the brother she was the least close to, but he no longer felt like a complete stranger to her.

"Has milord already given orders to the squads that aren't going?" She asked. She knew he was smirking from the tone of his voice when he answered.

"Although he is exceedingly jealous of Captain Flyndan for getting out of this "etiquette torture exercise", he is sending five squads to the border. They will stay until the King returns to Corus. We haven't been to the palace in more than a year, so they are looking forward to going home." After conversations with Kel, her family, and the royal couple, Raoul had determined that not all of Third Company was needed, or prudent to take, on the voyage. Discussions with the sergeants and Captain Flyn resulted in only five squads providing the honor guard. Dom, Aiden, Volorin, Jarrod, and Samin would travel to the Yamani Islands; the rest would return to the Scanran border.

"Are you disappointed you aren't going to get to home?" she asked, thrilled that he was going with them, but knowing that not seeing his family was hard.

"And miss seeing you run up and down mountains in the rain with Yamani warriors? I love you too much to pass that up." He broke off. His voice had been light, as it always was when they bantered. He'd obviously intended the response to be funny, but both of them had always been careful not to use the word love.

Tensing, Kel turned to face him, her eyes wide.

Dom had a slight grimace on his face, his eyes faintly embarrassed. "That wasn't how I meant to say that."

Kel felt her breath catch in her chest, and her mask threatened to cover her face. She was not sure if he meant he hadn't intended to tell her he loved her or if he'd not meant to tell her loved her at that moment.

Seeing the confusion in her eyes, Dom reached out and placed his palm against her face, his thumb tracing the line of her cheekbone. "I meant to say that a bit more seriously and much more romantically. But I do love you."

The breath in her chest raced out, and Kel blinked back the moisture in her suddenly damp eyes. She buried her face in his neck, wrapping her arms tightly around him, reveling in the moment and trying to find her voice. With her heart racing she whispered in his ear, "I love you too." And she did love him.

It was a feeling she'd been trying not to name since his arrival. Seeing him with her family, spending time with him at her home, her stay with his family, it had felt so strong and so permanent. Even the awkward moments had felt necessary, as though something important was being established. But she'd been hesitant to say that to him, unsure if she had somehow reached that place ahead of him, they way she remembered Cleon had during their relationship.

Dom's arms wrapped around her like steel, clutching her to him as he rested his head against hers, breathing in the scent of her hair. As they had when he'd first arrived, they held each other for a long moment, not needing words to communicate. Dom pressed a kiss against her hair. "I love you, Lady Knight. So much it scares me."

Kel pulled away just far enough to look his eyes. So many emotions were reflected in those familiar blue eyes. Not finding the words to adequately echo what she saw in them, she again whispered "I love you" before pulling him into a kiss, trying to convey the depth of her feelings by touch.

Dom had one hand tangled in her hair, the other running up her back when several loud catcalls snapped them back to reality. Their breathing ragged and cheeks flushed, Dom and Kel looked over the balcony railing to see Raoul, Aiden, Wolset, Qasim, and Conal grinning impishly up at them.

Never one to let the opportunity to tease pass, Aiden bent to one knee and shouted up lines from a well-known romantic play. "Fair lady, your beauty stuns and amazes even the divine ones. How can a mere mortal such as myself resist your siren call? All that is mine I will gladly give to thee if you will beneath me your confession of love."

"It's 'bequeath me your confession of love', not 'beneath me', you idiot." Wolset yelled, as the others all snickered. "No wonder your ladies always throw you out, if that's how you go about wooing them." Wolset turned to show the group how to properly woo the Lady Knight. And caught a face full of water.

As the group roared with laughter Kel smiled sweetly down on him, the now empty bucket that had been collecting rain water sitting on the railing next to her. "Still feel like romancing me, Corporal?" Everyone was laughing quite hard when Buri arrived, dragging Raoul away and muttering about childish men.

Dom gently pulled Kel away from the railing and into the nursery. Hearing young voices walking towards them in the hallway, Dom pulled her into a final kiss, holding the embrace until he heard the turning of the door knob. "Sleep well, pretty lady. I love you." He whispered at they parted.

With a smile tugging at her mouth, Kel pressed one more soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too. Sweet dreams." The warm look in Dom's eyes as he departed left her with a fluttering stomach and a dreamy smile. They lasted until her five year old niece informed her that her face was all red. Ignoring her sister-in-law's snickering, Kel forced her mind away from Dom and helped get the kids into bed. The smile returned when she laid down, her mind recalling the look in his eyes and the warmth in his kisses. Wishing he was beside her, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

One more note from me. The story about Kel blowing her nose on the desk is based on something that really happened to me. My uncle told me to blow my nose, but didn't hold up or and me a kleenex. So I blew my nose all over the coffee table. I was about four at the time. My family loves to tell that story. :) Thanks to Alliekat1996 for giving me the idea to use that here.

_Put Your Head On My Shoulder_

_Put your head on my shoulder  
Hold me in your arms, baby  
Squeeze me oh so tight  
Show me that you love me too_

Put your lips next to mine, dear  
Won't you kiss me once, baby  
Just a kiss goodnight, maybe  
You and I will fall in love

Some people say that love's a game  
A game you just can't win  
If there's a way  
I'll find it someday  
And then this fool will rush in

Put your head on my shoulder  
Whisper in my ear, baby  
Words I want to hear, tell me  
Tell me that you love me too

Some people say that love's a game  
A game you just can't win  
If there's a way  
I'll find it someday  
And then this fool will rush in

Put your head on my shoulder  
Whisper in my ear, baby  
Words I want to hear, tell me  
Put your head on....my...shoulderPut your head on my shoulder  
Hold me in your arms, baby  
Squeeze me oh so tight  
Show me that you love me too

Put your lips next to mine, dear  
Won't you kiss me once, baby  
Just a kiss goodnight, maybe  
You and I will fall in love

Some people say that love's a game  
A game you just can't win  
If there's a way  
I'll find it someday  
And then this fool will rush in

Put your head on my shoulder  
Whisper in my ear, baby  
Words I want to hear, tell me  
Tell me that you love me too

Some people say that love's a game  
A game you just can't win  
If there's a way  
I'll find it someday  
And then this fool will rush in

Put your head on my shoulder  
Whisper in my ear, baby  
Words I want to hear, tell me  
Put your head on....my...shoulder  
-Paul Anka, as sung by Michael Buble


	12. Megumi

Alright, i officially should be given the "worst author' award. I have many wonderful reviews all sitting my in box waiting for my reply, and I haven't answered any of them. I apologize profusely for neglecting my replies and for taking so long to post this chapter. You all wonderful to put up with me, and I thank you very much for your continued support.

I'm not in love with the chapter. The humor is more subtle than I originally planned, and it's largely plot with little romance. But this chapter is needed to get to the final chapter. Also my beta is unavailable, so I attempted it alone. winces With my current schedule I don't know when the next chapter will. But I promise I haven't abandoned this little fic. I will finish it. As always, let me know what you think of it. You're reviews (even the ones I haven't answered yet) make all the difference in keeping this in the front of mind. Have a wonderful Memorial Day!

Layla

* * *

Megumi

Carefully keeping his face devoid of emotion, Dom let his eyes wander around his fellow party attendees. The Yamani Emperor, Kajihiro noh Nakuji, had arranged the night's festivities as an Imperial 'thank you' for everyone, Tortallan and Yamani alike, who had been involved in the earthquake rescue effort the previous day.

Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami had received an impressive, and according to Kel, a very warm welcome by the Emperor and his court upon their arrival. The first night had been spent in formal welcoming ceremonies, numbingly boring aside from one point. The entire Mindelan family had been given seats of significant honor, something that had surprised almost all of the Tortallan delegation.

The Lord and Lady of Mindelan had reclaimed their former seating status in true Yamani fashion. As had their daughter, though Kel had later confided in Dom that she was surprised that such a position had also been extended to her. But Kel, Lady Yukimi, and Shinkokami had not been in the least bit surprised that the invitation had been returned to Kel's parents. It had proven an eye-opener for everyone traveling from Tortal. Mindelan might be a small fief by Tortallan standards, but they were a very well respected delegation in the Yamani court.

Prince Roald, Lord Raoul, and Kel had been granted the honor of training with Yamani knights during their stay. Neal was working with the Yamani healers, happily up to his eyebrows in new methods and mixtures. The training facilities for both the warrior knights and the healing knights were located just outside of the Imperial city, near the ornate but heavily armed palace that housed the Emperor's many wives, concubines, and the royal children. For safety reasons only the Emperor and his grown children, nieces, and nephews lived at the Imperial palace. The training soldiers were believed to both inspire and protect the royal children they guarded.

As the honor guard for the Crown Prince, Dom, Aidan, Volorin, and their men had also trained with the Yamani teachers beside the three training knights. Watching Kel had surprised both her compatriots and her trainers. She took to the advanced Yamani techniques with much greater ease, remembered childhood patterns and exercises giving her an edge with the foreign motions.

The group had been training when the earth had nearly fallen away from beneath them the day before. Or least it had felt that way to Dom. Kel claimed that for a Yamani earthquake it was small, but Dom and Raoul both thought she was crazy. The nursery wing of the Family Palace was being rebuilt in places, and the palace builders had been pouring hot pitch onto the rebuilt stone roofing when the quake had struck. The resulting fire had burned like lightning through the rest of nursery wing.

Without thought Kel and Raoul, the two knights nearest the burning wing, ran into the building, followed by several Yamani knights. At the opposite end of the training field, Dom could only watch, his pounding heart in his throat, as she disappeared into the smoke.

Dom had intercepted Neal as they ran to the wounded women and children that were scrambling from the building. Having been raised around healers, Dom was less squeamish and more familiar with medical procedures than most. While the remainder of the King's Own assisted in evacuating, he had stayed with Neal, Prince Roald, and Emmett, prepping the seriously wounded and treating the minor injuries while the healers worked on the critical cases.

Twice Kel brought him crying and coughing children before darting back inside. Finally, as the burning wing collapsed, she and Raoul appeared each holding a motionless body. Raoul carried a woman, hardly breathing with burns on her legs and gashes on her head. Kel cradled the body of a four year old to her chest, carefully holding his broken arm as she sprinted to toward Neal and Dom.

Dropping to her knees beside Neal, Kel spoke calmly in Yamani, her voice betraying none of the tension in her body as the healer went to work. Dom provided the counterweight for Neal to set the broken bones in the boy's arms. While Neal healed gashes, Dom started cleaning burns. By the time Dom had finished with the boy's legs, Neal was following behind healing. With Dom prepping, Neal was able to handle most of the boy's injuries in a tense half hour. Not once during that time had Kel's voice ever wavered, her face calm as she spoke to the boy, restraining him gently against the pain.

By the time the chaos had subsided, Kel had talked five young Yamani children through traumatic procedures, Dom had once more perfected his suture tying skills, and Neal was more than a little bit drained. It was nearly dawn before the youngest of the Yamani pages and the King's Own managed to get the fire out. Seeing that the Tortallans had the situation handled, the older knights had left to help with any injuries and damage at the Imperial Palace. Consequently no one had slept the night before at either palace. They had spent the day relocating the wounded and restoring the damage to the Imperial Palace.

Forcing himself to stifle a yawn, Dom gave a formal bow to the Yamani knight who walked passed him, heading for an audience with Prince Eitaro and Princess Shinkokami. The prince and princess were currently talking with Kel and her father. Dom fought the urge to roll his eyes. He'd officially lost count of the number of Yamani knights who had made overtures toward the Lady Knight. Kel politely refused them, reminding them that she was already courting Dom, but that didn't seem to stop them from trying.

Dom discretely watched as the knight spoke to Kel, was politely rebuffed, and continued on to a separate conversation. She briefly caught his gaze, raising and lowering her eyes in what had become their private equivalent of an eye roll. He returned the gesture, the barest hint of a smile on his face.

For her efforts after the earthquake, particularly her rescue of the Emperor's youngest heir, Kel had been presented with a _katana_, the Yamani ceremonial sword. Exceedingly sharp and made of over 1000 folds of the best Yamani steel, the single edged blade was as beautiful as it was deadly. The swords were used by only the very best of the Yamani knights and were rarely given to foreigners. A smaller version, comparable to a dagger, had been presented to both Raoul and Neal for their contributions, and a sizeable purse had been given to Raoul for distribution to the men of the King's Own.

Pulling her gaze away from his, Kel turned and with a bow placed the sword and scabbard in the waiting hands of the prince, allowing him to examine the weapon. The prince was pointing out something with the detailing on the hilt when Ilane of Mindelan's approach forced Dom to turn away.

Dom faced Kel's mother and bowed. Ilane returned the gesture, her face calmly impassive. "Are you enjoying the evening, Sergeant? Or are you simply dead on your feet?" she inquired softly.

"It is a great honor to be here, Lady Ilane. The Emperor is very generous in his thanks. But I wouldn't turn down a chance to catch some sleep."

Ilane nodded, but Dom thought he saw a bit of humor sparkle in her hazel eyes. "Yes, he is. Have you had a chance to see my daughter's new sword?"

"Not yet, Lady. My presence tonight is as much for the honor as to remain with the crown prince and princess," Dom answered, wondering where Ilane was going with the conversation. There was no mistaking the impish, but oddly determined look in her eyes.

Ilane nodded, but pressed on, her voice mild. "You seem to be taking all the unrequited attention my daughter is receiving quite well. Most men would be right beside her, warding off the inquiring parties."

Dom fought back a wince; he didn't intend for anyone else to know that the Yamani knights were annoying him. "I trust her. Kel doesn't need me to protect her." Dom glanced at Ilane before continuing. "But I don't particularly appreciate their pursuit."

"They approach because she is something exotic, a novelty. And because she is not betrothed. They don't see your claim as a permanent one." There was no mistaking the challenge in her quiet voice.

This time Dom couldn't fully keep the wince from his face. It was a thought that had crossed his mind several times over the course of their stay in the Islands. "I know. I…" Not knowing what to say he trailed off. What was he going to say? He loved Kel, and she loved him. He had no doubt of that. Just like he knew that he had every intention of marrying her. But not right now.

Before he could once more focus on the dozen or more reasons why he and Kel weren't going to race into marriage just yet, namely the King's Own and her shield, Ilane drew his attention back to her. "Don't mistake me, Sergeant, neither my husband nor I question your sincerity or your devotion to our daughter. Quite the opposite in fact, and we understand why the two of you might want to delay a formal relationship." Ilane placed her hand through him right arm, leading him gracefully through the various nobles and soldiers around them, preventing anyone from easily overhearing their conversation.

"One of the decisions that Piers and I made when we agreed to let Kel pursue her knighthood was that we would not seek a noble marriage for her; Kel would be free to choose whomever she wanted." Ilane stopped their movement, drawing Dom's gaze to her own. "In whatever fashion she chose, with our full support."

Dom stared at her a moment, his eyes wide, not quite believing Ilane actually meant what she was saying, and wondering why she had picked _now _to tell him. He sputtered, attempting to speak.

Ilane crinkled her eyes in amusement as she spoke. "I don't tell you this lightly, Sergeant, or at anyone's behest but my own. I simply want you to know that Piers and I both support your relationship with our daughter, however and whenever the two of you chose to define it." She paused, her impassive face augmented by serious eyes. "Is your love for my daughter true, Domitan?"

Dom held her gaze evenly, no hint of doubt in his gaze in spite of his surprise as he answered. "Completely."

Ilane gave a formal bow. As he returned the gesture, Ilane quietly said. "May Mithros and the Goddess bless you both. And welcome to the family." Before Dom could reply, Ilane gave him another, slight bow and turned away.

Watching her walk away, Dom couldn't recall a more surprising conversation in his life. Receiving permission to …advance his relationship with their daughter was normally about as likely to happen as the moon turning green. Granted the daughter in question was not a typical noble, but still he hadn't expected her parents to approve, much less condone such an arrangement. And he had no idea why Ilane would decide to tell him this now.

It wasn't as though the thought hadn't crossed his mind. Truthfully it was getting increasingly difficult to end evenings with goodnight kisses, especially when those kisses left them with racing pulses and thundering hormones. But he'd forced himself not to encourage either of them to take their relationship to that level. Especially not while they were in the Yamani Islands where honor was paramount and Kel so highly regarded. It hadn't been easy. For either of them, but so far Kel hadn't pushed him either, though he suspected she wondered why.

Before Dom could further consider Ilane's announcement, or marvel that his parent's last letter had said the same thing, Princess Shinkokami greeted him with a formal bow. "Good evening, Sergeant. My uncle has asked that I introduce you to him."

Startled once again, Dom covered his reaction with a replying formal bow, following the princess as she led him to the small gathering around Emperor Nakuji. The Emperor acknowledged Shinko's arrival by dismissing his current entourage and indicating for his niece and Dom to rise from their obligatory bows.

With a nod to his niece, Emperor Nakuji motioned for her to step back and Dom to step forward. Dom carefully averted his eyes as he stepped up to the Emperor with another formal bow. He held the bow until the Emperor nodded his head in return.

"I take it you are enjoying the evening, Sergeant Domitan?" the Emperor inquired with an unmistakable air of complete authority. It was obviously a question to which he was confident he knew the answer

Continuing to hold his gaze away from Emperor's, Dom gave the requisite answer. "Yes, your Imperial Majesty. It is a wonderful event. You are most generous in your thanks."

Nakuji dismissed the compliment with a minute wave of his hand. "I understand that you helped Sir Nealan and Lady Keladry with my grandson yesterday. You allowed Sir Nealan to focus on the serious injuries. You performed the same service for countless children, their mothers, and wounded soldiers." Once more it was more statement than question.

Dom answered carefully, balancing gratitude and humility without contradicting the Emperor in any way. "I assisted where I could, Majesty. I'm grateful I was able to help." He risked a glance toward Kel, who was conversing with her mother and Lady Yukimi. She gave him a small smile before looking away.

The Emperor again nodded slightly, his gaze passing absently over his guests. "The child that you helped Nealan and Keladry save is the heir of my oldest daughter. I am quite fond of the boy; he is in line for the throne when the day comes. I would like to offer you individual thanks for your efforts."

Dom swallowed, carefully thinking through every etiquette lesson that Kel had ever mentioned regarding conversing with the Emperor. "You are most gracious, Your Majesty. The safety of your grandson is all the thanks I need."

Again the Emperor dismissed the comment. "I originally considered offering you a weapon. My training master tells me you are a most formidable fighter and a skilled military leader. As a warrior you would appreciate such a gesture. However, my niece has informed me that you are the consort of Lady Knight Keladry, though you are unable to marry because of your duties to the Crown of Tortall."

It took all of his control for Dom to keep his jaw off the floor. Why was everyone discussing his relationship with Kel, and why would the Emperor of the Yamani Islands care? Doubting that anything good could come from this conversation, Dom braced himself. Had the Emperor decided that as Kel's sweetheart he was a threat to her prized Yamani honor?

"Your dedication to your king is admirable. Tell me, Sergeant, are you familiar with my _Yojimbo_?" the Emperor asked mildly.

Forcing himself to remain calm, Dom struggled to focus on the Emperor's question. "They are your royal bodyguard, Majesty. An elite guard who protect you personally at all times. They travel with…" He stopped as Nakuji interrupted him.

"Yes, they are personal guards. But are you familiar with the requirements for the _Yojimbo_? That they are unable to marry before their service ends at age 40?"

Acting before thinking, Dom met the Emperor's gaze before immediately dropping it, mentally smacking himself for the slip. "No, Majesty, I was unaware of the requirement."

The Emperor ignored his mistake, continuing on as if it had not happened. "However, if a _Yojimbo_ should find a suitable bride before the appropriate time, he may present his chosen woman to me, and, if I find the woman suitable, I will grant my guard _megumi_.

"_Megumi_ is an informal marriage. They may live as a married man and woman, without disgracing the woman or her family. Any children they conceive are honored as true children. Should my guard not survive his duty, his children and woman will be cared for by his family with honor. At the end of his duty, my guard and his woman will undergo the traditional _yunio_ and _sansan-kudo_, the Yamani engagement and wedding ceremonies. No honor is lost between my soldier and his chosen bride."

Dom just stared at the wall over Nakuji's shoulder, completely unsure of how to respond or what Nakuji intended with the conversation. But he liked the idea of the _megumi_.

"I have granted Keladry the title of honorary _samurai_, and as such she will always be welcome in my kingdom. This welcome has already been given to her Father's family, but this invitation is for Keladry and her family. "

Dom was surprised at the news. _Samurai_ were the noble knights of the Yamani Islands. To give such a title to a foreigner was a very rare honor, a further indication of just how highly respected Kel and her family were in the Islands.

The Yamani Emperor once more turned to face Dom, giving him his full attention. "_Megumi_ cannot be granted to a woman. To do so would dishonor her husband. So here is my gift to you, Sergeant, for your efforts to save my people. Speak with _Samurai _Keladry. Should you choose to do so, I will grant the honor of _megumi_ to you and the Lady Knight." Emperor Nakuji gave a formal bow of dismissal and moved to converse with one of his older children.

Dom stood in a state of shock as Shinkokami returned to his side. He bowed out of reflex, turning to face the princess with wide eyes. With eyes crinkled in humor, Shinko led him toward Kel, Yuki, and her mother. Kel looked at him in quiet concern as he joined the group.

With a small shake of his head, Dom focused on the conversation around him, taking in the location of Roald and those who surrounded the prince. He had a job to do. But, as he answered Ilane's question, he laced the fingers of his right hand through the fingers on Kel's left, squeezing them tightly. They had a lot to talk about tonight.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. The good news is I have several new jazz CDs to inspire me. Happy Memorial Day a bit in advance!


	13. We Don't Need A Ring

Hello all! Thank you for your all of your reviews of the last chapter. I apologize for taking so long to get this next chapter up. It took me a while to work out exactly how to get everything down on paper. Hopefully I managed to get all the humor and emotion in without coming across as sticky sweet. This is another chapter that might require a latte to keep you from going into sugar overload. I used the song _Our Love Is Easy_ by Melody Gardot as a light inspiration. It's also where the title comes from. I put the words at the bottom. My beta is once more unavailable, so bear with my mistakes. I tried to get as many of them as I could. As always, please let me know what you think! I'm thinking that there's really only one more chapter after this, but I'm still working out the details. I will post it as soon as it's written. Happy just after the 4th!

Layla

* * *

We Don't Need A Ring

Dawn was still a few hours off when Dom slipped quietly into the small room, his eyes searching through the darkness to focus on the tumble of shoulder length hair than peaked out from under the blankets. Dom slid the wooden door closed behind him, leaving his boots outside as per the Yamani tradition.

Ignoring the dry tickle of bamboo mats beneath his bare feet, Dom left his belt and tunic in a pile beside the neatly folded stack of items Kel would wear in the morning. With a sigh, he slid under the blankets, propping himself up on his elbow, taking in the sleeping woman at his side. The moonlight detailed the sun's highlights in her hair, made her skin look pale and soft. The even rhythm of her breathing soothed him, gently forcing the last thoughts of midnight watch from his mind, urging him to follow her into sleep.

Until she shifted slightly. Moving her body closer to closer to his warmth left her right wrist open to the moon's spotlight, instantly drawing his attention. Familiar scars were highlighted in the pale light, making his stomach clench and his mind wander to thoughts less innocent than sleep. Shoulders shaking with silent laughter and his head dropped forward in defeat, Dom wondered how it was that he had been so thoroughly and completely seduced by the scarred right wrist of Tortall's youngest Lady Knight.

The vibrations from his laughter quickly drew Kel's attention, prompting one sleepy hazel eye to peer up at him confusion. Seeing the question in her muddled gaze, Dom smirked at her, motioning with his eyes for her look. Pushing up on her arm just enough to follow his prompt, Kel blinked as she focused uncomprehendingly at her arm. After a moment of confusion, her sleep addled brain finally caught up, bringing a blush to her sleep flushed cheeks and a smile to her lips.

Unable to resist her wrist and blush, he pulled her into a kiss, letting her feel just a hint of the desire she'd stirred in him. They both had to be up in a few hours to train with the Prince and their Yamani instructors; now was not the time to enjoy their new found freedom. Pulling gently back from her lips, Dom pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. He settled against the sleeping mat, coaxing her head down to rest on his chest, arms draped loosely around each other.

"I love you," she breathed softly, already returning to sleep.

"I love you, too," he whispered softly, briefly tightening his arms around her as his mind wandered back to the ceremony and celebration that had made them essentially husband and wife.

Exhausted after the earthquake recovery efforts and the Emperor's formal ball, Dom had done little more than explain the Emperor's offer to Kel before yawns and blurry eyes had prompted both to table the discussion in favor of sleep. They had spent the morning training with the Yamani knights, but both were a bit more distracted than normal, their eyes meeting every few minutes over their weapons.

Duty kept them busy until after midday. When they finally found the time to slip away, both were somewhere between ecstatic and terrified. Emotions and romance aside, there were consequences to either decision. Accepting the Emperor's offer would allow them freedom to pursue their relationship with some modicum of honor, but would certainly raise a stir when they returned to Tortall. Both were aware that King Jonathan could chose to enforce the Emperor's gift as a true marriage, thereby forcing Dom to leave the Own. And although doubtful, there could be political ramifications for their families because of their unorthodox union.

Kel had no doubts that the conservatives would treat the arrangement as a pretty wrapper around distasteful behavior. That didn't bother her; the idea that it could bring dishonor to their families did. However, neither wanted to refuse the Emperor his generous offer. Although phrased as an offer complete with decision, it could be interpreted as an insult to not accept his gift. And purely between the two of them, they wanted accept it. It was only the side effects that gave them pause.

After a lengthy discussion about her mother's statement of support, the letter his parents had sent stating the same, and a blush filled conversation about how their desire for the union was based on far more than a yearning to bed one another, they agreed. They would accept the Emperor's offer.

Knowing their decision would affect him, they told Raoul before sending word of their acceptance through Shinkokami. The Knight Commander's grin was a welcome relief, as were his words of support. He stood behind their decision, thrilled that they could continue both their careers and their relationship. Shinko and Roald too made it clear that they would honor their status as that of husband and wife and were very happy for their friends.

The ceremony had been performed the following day, with a formal Yamani celebration immediately after. Standing in his finest formal uniform, Dom counted the ceremony as simultaneously the most exciting and boring event in his life. Performed entirely in the Yamani language, with Kel dressed and face painted to height of Yamani finery, Dom had no idea what was being said about he and the almost unrecognizable woman beside him. Aside from their names and the slightly damp hazel green eyes staring back at him from an ornately painted face, the entire service had been foreign to him, but he'd followed Kel's actions, hands shaking with the knowledge of what the incomprehensible words meant.

The tea ceremony held afterwards had been to honor all of the newly wedded Tortallan and Yamani couples. It was a formal tea service, the women pouring an elegant tea for their men. His eyes focused entirely on his blonde haired wife, Dom had paid little attention to the formally dressed and painted Princess Shinkokammi and Lady Yukimi, both whom held their husbands full attention.

The entire tea ceremony was carefully scripted, and he did his best to follow along, taking comfort in the confusion he saw in Neal's and Prince Roald's eyes. He thought he did quite well. At least until Kel had poured the tea.

Perhaps it was the utterly foreign ceremony or the elaborate kimono and face paint that decorated Kel's face, keeping all but her hands and eyes covered, but when the silk fell away from her arm as she poured tea, Dom's eyes had focused sharply on her familiar scarred wrist and hand. His mind recalled so many of the incidents that had resulted in those scars, brought to mind kisses placed against them, the soft touch of her hands on his face, and the feel of them tangled in his hair.

Never had desire hit him so hard or so fast. It stole his breath away and left him with visibly shaking hands. His gaze had locked with hers, her eyes widening in surprise and her breath catching. Exactly how they got through the remainder of the elaborate ceremony, neither one was entirely sure. But neither wasted anytime in removing themselves to Kel's rooms as soon as decorum allowed.

Dom smiled into the darkness, his arms tightening around Kel's sleeping form, remembering the rest of that evening and night. Upon returning to their rooms, Kel had given him the barest hint of a kiss before leaving his embrace to wash the rice paint makeup off her face. When she returned, still dressed in the silk kimono, the overwhelming fervor that had tormented them gentled enough that they had spent the evening savoring their passion, leisurely acquainting themselves with the other's body, reveling in the new intimacy, laughing and talking as well as loving throughout the night. In particular, Kel had found his explanation about her wrist highly entertaining. And he'd thoroughly enjoyed changing the flush on her cheeks from one of laughter to a blush of fulfilled passion.

There had been no shortage of comments sent their way the following morning, Neal and Third Company showing their approval with jokes and jibes. Dom figured he and Kel had spent more time blushing that day, than in their previous lives combined. And both thought it had been well worth it. Smiling into the night and pressing a kiss into her hair, he whispered 'I love you' into the darkness and let Ganiel draw him into dreams of the woman sleeping him.

* * *

Deep within your heart, you know it's plain to see  
Like Adam was to Eve, you were made for me  
They say the poisoned vine breeds a finer wine  
Our love is easy

If you ask me plainly I would glady say  
I'd like to have you round just for them rainy days  
I like the touch of your hand, the way you make no demands  
Our love is easy

Our love is easy  
Like water rushing over stone  
Oh, our love is easy, like no love I've ever known

Physically speaking we were made to last  
Examine all the pieces of our recent past  
There's your mouth, a taste  
Your hands around my waist  
Our love is easy

Every time we meet it's like the first we kissed  
Never growing tired of this endless bliss  
It's a simple thing, we don't need a ring  
Our love is easy

Our love is easy  
Like water rushing over stone  
Oh, our love is easy, like no love I've ever known

Deep within your heart, you know it's plain to see  
Like Adam was to Eve, you were made for me  
They say the poisoned vine breeds a finer wine

-- Our Love is Easy by Melody Gardot


End file.
